Inui's interviews
by Ahotep
Summary: Inui's being interviewed about his former team mates and about the others Pot's character. Many pairings, attempt to humor,... Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor, …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J)**: Our guest for today is Inui Sadaharu, former member of Seishun Gakuen Junior and Senior High.

**Inui (I)**: Thanks for inviting me.

**J**: You are a data player. What does it mean?

**I**: Data tennis is based on statistics. You have to observe your opponent in order to foresee his next movement.

**J**: Why did you choose to play this kind of tennis?

**I**: I love mathematics and it was the best way to improve in this field.

**J**: I've been told that your juices are available in shop. Is that true?

**I**: Yes. In order to earn some money I sold my juices to a company. Now we are working and in hand to improve my recipes.

**J**: What are you going to do now that you graduated from university?

**I**: I will work in Tokyo in Seigaku. I will coach the tennis players and in parallel I will work on new juices.

**J**: What happened to your friends from Seigaku and from the other schools?

**I**: What do you want to know?

**J**: First of all, is it true that Echizen Ryoma is no longer playing tennis? Many rumors were spread but nobody knows the truth?

**I**: Echizen is still playing tennis but he no longer takes part to big international competition. He injured his ankles during Rolland Garros. It healed but the pain didn't disappear. He took a lot of painkillers which forced him to stop playing during High School. Now he is studying chemistry. He wants to develop painkillers that don't make people become addicted.

**J**: That's sad. If we want to see him play, where should we go?

**I**: University tennis courts. From 2 pm to 7 pm. From Monday to Wednesday. There's also the possibility to see him play in various tournaments in Japan and China or other little one in the whole world.

**J**: What about is relation with Ryusaki Sakuno?

**I**: They have a strange but close relationship.

**J**: Are you still coaching Kaidoh Kaoru?

**I**: Yes. He is going to participate to Wimbledon, and we hope he'll win. His winning chances are of 98. The only player who could defeat him would be Mark Philipoussis. Kaidoh has improved, now he is able to challenge Tezuka as well as Atobe and Sanada. I think that he may even be the best player in the world if he keeps practicing.

**J**: We heard that he is getting married with Osakada Tomoka.

**I**: It's his brother Hazue who is getting married. I'll never allow him to leave me and marry this stupid loud-mouthed girl.

Realizing what he just said, Inui began to blush.

**J**: So you are in love with Kaidoh Kaoru?

**I**: Yes. Can we please talk about something else? If we go on talking about it he will punish me.

**J**: Hum…. Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkai Dai Fuzuku. We all know he was ill. He recovered and then suddenly he left Japan and moved to the USA.

**I**: His illness made a come back and the best way to cure him was to go to the Memorial Hospital in Jackson, Mississippi. I received a letter two weeks ago. He is healthy and married with a lovely girl. They are expecting their first baby.

**J**: It must have been a great shock for Sanada Genichirou.

**I**: Indeed. But being part of OTP5 helps him to survive; if I may say so.

**J**: What is OTP5?

**I**: It's a fivesome relationship between Atobe Keigo, Fuji Syusuke, Sanada Genichirou, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma.

**J**: When you say fivesome, do you give it a sexual meaning?

**I**: Yes.

**J**: You mean most of the new tennis stars are gay?

**I**: Yes but some are bisexual. It's the case with OTP5. A girl is part of the association but nobody knows her name. The parents of OTP5's members are rather conservative. Learning that their boys were bisexual was a great shock. Knowing that a girl was part of their organization was a relief.

**J**: The girl in the organization is Ryuaski Sakuno, isn't it?

**I**: Yes.

**J**: Why her? I mean, many girls were more attractive than her. For example Fuji's sister or Echizen's cousin or Tachibana Ann.

**I**: Well Echizen's cousin is married to a journalist, Tachibana Ann is engaged with Momoshiro Takeshi and Kamio Akira and Fuji's sister is going out with her younger brother.

**J**: Incest? (He nearly falls from his chair)

**I**: No, she is in love with that horrible Mizuki Hajime but he loves her younger brother so she wants him to be jealous.

**J**: Can we please talk a little bit more about Ryusaki's role in OTP5?

**I**: She is their lover, the mother of their future children. She loves them all. She went out with Sanada and Tezuka before joining them.

**J**: How did she get involved in this?

**I**: As I've already told you she went out with Sanada and Tezuka at the same time. As she wasn't able to choose between them she dropped them. She was really unhappy and she met Fuji. He used to be her favorite sempai. Soon he had to leave Japan for his studies. Finally she talked to Echizen, telling him how unhappy she was, that she loved four men but that she didn't want to choose. He handed her a piece of paper with an address written on it and he asked her to go there before the end of the week.

**J**: And she did it?

**I**: Yes. Once there she saw them and they asked her to be their girlfriends. I don't have all the details. Most of them are in my 529th notebook entitled "OTP volume 12". I can fax you more info.

**J**: It would be great. Kawamura Takashi. What can you tell me about him?

**I**: Well he gave up tennis after Junior High. Now he is running his father's restaurant. He was the only 100 straight player of our team until he found out that a naked Fuji was far more beautiful than his girlfriend. From time to time he goes out with Akustu Jin.

**J**: What about Kabaji?

**I**: He is studying. He wants to be a monk.

**J**: There used to be various double pairs. What happened to them?

**I**: Let's start with Oshitari and Gakuto. They were an item but suddenly Gakuto left him for an obscure Chinese student. Oshitari decided to study medicine and he met there Kajimoto. For the moment they are together but I heard that they are having some difficulties. Kajimoto wants a dog and Oshitori doesn't.

Ootori and Shishido have a strange relation. It's an "I love I love you not" kind of relation. They can be together during a week then split up and come back together two days after their break up. They are still playing tennis and Ootori recorded a violin and piano album. Shishido is singing on one of the 12 tracks.

Oishi and Kikumaru are nearly married. They are planning to adopt a baby. Tennis is now only for fun. Oishi is a doctor and Kikumaru a dentist. Nobody wanted to believe that our red head wanted to study.

**J**: Last question for today. What happened to Horio Satoshi?

**I: **He repeated his first year of High School. He didn't go to university. He went out with Osakada Tomoka but she left him two weeks later. He is now haunting chat rooms in order to find the perfect girlfriend for him.

**J**: Thank you for answering all our questions. I hope you'll come back. I still have plenty of questions to ask you.

**I**: I'll come back whenever you invite me. It was a pleasure to chat with you.

**

* * *

Last A/N :** If you have any ideas for questions or if you want Inui to be interviewed about something special, just drop me a note in your review or send me an e-mail. I'll try to write it and upload it as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist (part 2)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor, …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** I'd like to thank Inui for coming back today.

**Inui (I): **It's a pleasure. I also brought some of my notebooks. They may be useful.

**J:** Last time we talked about Kabaji wanting to be a monk.

**I:** I remember.

**J:** Can you tell us why he chose to give up everything?

**I:** Well, Kabaji had always been glued to Atobe. In fact he was behaving like a slave. Always here when his master needed something. He never heard the slightest "Thank you" or "Can I do anything to help you?". No he was just here for Atobe's pleasure.

**J:** But couldn't he just drop Atobe and live his own life?

**I:** It's difficult to leave someone you love. It seems that he always had a little bit of hope concerning his relation with Atobe. So when he learnt that Atobe was moving in his big mansion with four other men, Kabaji's heart broke in thousands of little pieces.

**J:** He could have committed suicide so why monk?

**I:** I've the impression that nobody really loves him. Suicide isn't a solution. Moreover it would have destroyed Kabaji's family. He chose to be a monk because he would be able to cherish his love for Atobe. Nobody would question it.

Suddenly Inui realized what the journalist said in his question.

**I :** Didn't you just say that he could have committed suicide? Why does every one want Kabaji to disappear?

**J**: Isn't it what people usually do when they aren't love in return?

Inui stared at him with a blank expression.

**J:** Well, let's talk about someone else. Kaidoh Kaoru. He has an impressive collection of bandanas. Why?

**I**: He used to have curly hair. Some children made fun of that physical peculiarity. You know how children are. If you are not like them you are laughed at. Kaidoh had difficulty to cope with the situation so his mother bought him bandanas so that he could hide his curly hair underneath them.

**J**: It doesn't explain why he has so many of them.

**I**: When children play they don't pay attention to their clothes which, at the end, are dirty. He had a bandana for each day of the week. Then he bought some to wear with jeans or sportswear and he even has a bandana to wear with a suit.

**J**: Why are most of his bandanas green?

**I**: Because he likes green. I'm joking. The true reason is that the color green highlights the color of his eyes. I advised him to throw the orange one in the dustbin and I offered him his first green bandana.

**J**: I've another question about Kaidoh. His nickname is "mamushi". Why?

**I**: Kaidoh loves animals. His favorites are the cat and the viper. He wanted to have a cat but his little brother was allergic to their fur, so he asked his parents for a snake and they bought him a viper. That's the first reason. The second one concerns his health. Kaidoh is asthmatic. When he is under a great amount of stress he is hissing like a snake.

**J**: Saeki Kojirou was one of the best players in Chiba. He was also friend with Fuji Syusuke. According to Inoue-san they had an affair while in Junior High. Is it true?

**I**: It's true that they are friend, they are really close. I've to admit that they had a strong relation. It has nothing to do with love as Saeki is straight. It was Fuji who wanted to be in a love relation with him.

**J:** Saeki has two different colors in his hair. Many fans sent mail because they wanted to know what the true color of his hair is and why he has two different colors in them.

**I : **Well Saeki has brown hair. The different colors are linked to a bet he made with Fuji when they were 11. They had to steal a DVD in a shop and then say it was Yuuta, Fuji's little brother, who did it. Saeki was a really bad liar so he failed and Fuji made him dye his hair in silver and black.

**J**: Now that he is 24 he could have stopped dying it.

**I**: Of course but he thinks he is sexier this way. Most of his dates were attracted by the colors and by the fact that Saeki is a real gentleman.

**J**: Talking about gentleman, why is Yagyuu Hiroshi considered to be part of this category of people?

Inui searched through his notebooks.

**I**: Here it is. He used to play golf in Junior High before joining the tennis club. Golf is a non violent sport in which the most important part is the respect between players. You've never seen and you'll never see a golf player cheat during a competition. Moreover whenever someone needed help he was prone to help them.

**J** : It explains why he was successful with girls.

**I: **Yes. He was one of the most popular players in Rikkai Dai after Yukimura and Sanada. When the girls learnt that Sanada was gay they registered in Yagyuu's fanclub. Needless to say that he received plenty of chocolate on Valentine's Day and on his birthday.

**J**: I heard from Shiba, Inoue's assistant that he was in love with Nioh his double partner.

**I:** It's false. Yagyuu is straight. He is single at the moment because he wants to concentrate on his studies. He is making a PhD in literature. Its title "how detective novels' writers used classical literature to build their stories" He is using " Romeo and Juliet", "Othello" and "Richard II" from Shakespeare and all the books from Agatha Christie. I read his work last week and it will revolutionize the world of books.

**J**: It's really interesting; can you tell us more about his thesis?

**I**: I don't know if I can. Literature isn't really my cup of tea. What I can say is that he found similarities in the writing pattern and in the rhythm of some stories. If you want to know more about his work, you'll have to invite him.

**J**: I'll think about that. Didn't you want to make a PhD?

**I**: I'll make one later. For the moment I must earn money. Creating new juices is not cheap. You've to buy products and sometimes I've to import fruit from Europe. Needless to say it is expensive. But I'll definitely make one.

**J**: What would it be about?

**I**: I think I'll write something about the impact of energy drinks on the body. In fact my PhD will be a summary of all the analyses I made during tennis practices. I may even add some samples of my juices.

**J**: Interresting…

**I**: Do you want more details about it?

**J**: ………… ( sweat drop) ……… It's not necessary.

**I**: I understand. It's a little bit too early to expose my studies.

Inui searched through his bag and took out a bottle filled with something pinkish.

**I**: I brought this for you. It's a little present to thank you for your invitation.

Inui handed the bottle to the journalist. He tasted it thinking it was strawberry juice. Suddenly his face became green and he ran away.

**I**: Well I think the emission is over for today. Don't worry I'll come back tomorrow for Inui's Interview part 3

**

* * *

Last A/N :** If you have any ideas for questions or if you want Inui to be interviewed about something special, just drop me a note in your review or send me an e-mail. I'll try to write it and upload it as quickly as possible. More Kajimoto and OTP5 in part 3. So stay tuned. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist (part 3)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor, …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Welcome back to Inui's interviews. I'm really sorry for leaving yesterday. Well in order to be forgiven I'll invite another former tennis player.

**Inui (I)**: You could invite Yanagi Renji. He will provide you with great information.

**J:** I'll think about it. Talking about him, why does he play with his eyes closed?

**I:** Renji has a very sensitive retina. If his eyes are exposed to the sun for a long time he may lose his sight. Moreover he is already wearing contact lens because of a strong myopia.

**J**: He could wear sunglasses so that people could see the color of his eyes.

**I:** It could have been a solution. He tried it but the glasses kept falling because of the perspiration.

**J:** So nobody has ever seen his eyes.

**I:** You're wrong. His family sees it everyday. I saw it on various occasions too. He has beautiful brown eyes.

**J:** Thanks for this information. Fuji is also playing with his closed. Is it for the same reason?

**I:** Not at all. Have you ever seen Fuji's eyes? If you had you would understand why he plays without opening them.

**J: **I don't understand what you're meaning.

**I**: Well he has icy blue eyes. When he looks at you with them open I can assure you that you run away. There is something that gives them…How can I put it? …..

**J**: Something frightening?

**I:** Yes that's it. His eyes are always serious. They are in total opposition with his true personality.

**J: **What are you implying?

**I:** Fuji would never hurt somebody but his eyes are always sending a message sounding a little bit like that "Misbehave just once in front of me and I'll kick your butt so badly that you'll never be able to seat again".

**J**: Is he aware of it?

**I:** Not at the beginning but when children started to flee when they saw him he began to ask himself questions. It was only when he saw his reflection in a mirror that he understood. He tried to find a solution. At first he played with sunglasses then he gave it up for the same reasons Renji did.

**J**: So he decided to close his eyes.

**I**: Yes. But they aren't totally closed. They are slightly opened. He only opens them when he wants his opponents to understand that he will win.

**J**: When we last talked about Gakuto and Oshitari you said that Gakuto left his boyfriend for an obscure Chinese student. Can you please give us more information?

**I:** Gakuto was a spoilt brat. Just like Shishido and Ootori they could split up and be back together the same day. Gakuto always wanted to be the center of the universe. I mean Oshitari couldn't do anything without him. He was really jealous. One day they went to a party given for the exchange students. They talked a lot with a Chinese boy from Shangai. This boy kept flirting with Hyoutei acrobatic player.

**J**: What happened next?

**I:** Well Gakuto decided that the Chinese was better than Oshitari just because he agreed with everything he wanted to do. So he sent his boyfriend a short message with his cell phone telling him that was over.

**J**: What was Oshitari's reaction?

**I: **He was sad. In spite of Gakuto's fuss he really loved him. So he decided to spend all of his time studying medicine. He met Kajimoto during a lesson on the human brain.

**J**: It was the beginning of a new love.

**I:** Not exactly. At first they were rivals. They wanted to the best. Then, little by little they became friend. They studied together, ate lunch, played tennis and shared the same dorm.

**J:** When did they realize that they loved each other?

**I**: Kajimoto used to study in the library every Friday till 7 pm. Then he used to go the supermarket to buy some Italian food for their Friday Monopoly game. He didn't come home on time so Oshitari went out to look for him. He found him in an alley with cuts and bruises all over his body. Seeing him like that he realized that he loved him.

**J:** That's for Oshitari and what about Kajimoto?

**I**: Kajimoto has loved him since they first met in University. Oshitari was "The Man". He went out with several men but none of them cared about his well being. They were only interested in bed activities.

**J**: You mentioned a dog. Can you explain?

**I: **Oshitari is working in a hospital and Kajimoto is a psychiatrist. They have different working schedules. Oshitari is often absent and Kajimoto is feeling lonely. He asked his boyfriend for a dog so that he won't be alone when Oshitari is working at night or during week-ends. You have to understand that he has been afraid of being alone at night since his aggression.

**J: **Why doesn't Oshitari want a dog?

**I:** He had a dog when he was a kid. His dog, whose name was Diana, a German Sheppard Dog, died in a car accident at the age of 3 years old. Oshitari witnessed it. His parents wanted to buy him another dog but he refused saying that no dog would ever replace Diana.

**J**: He could buy him a cat instead.

**I: **Oshitari is allergic to them. By the way, he called me yesterday, telling me that he was going to buy Kajimoto a guinea pig.

**J**: A guinea pig is really different from a dog.

**I:** I know.

**J:** Do you think that the dog issue will make them split up?

**I: **I don't think so. Their love is really strong. I mean they waited two years before being physically involved. It proves that their feelings are really strong. Very few people would have waited this long. To tell you the truth I think that Kajimoto will have his dog. It's just a matter of time.

**J: **Just a last question about Kajimoto. He has an earring. Isn't it a bit strange as he is a psychiatrist?

**I**: Why would it be strange? As long as the patient trusts his doctor the fact that he wears leather, has a tattoo, an earring or other kind of piercing doesn't matter. If Atobe had a tattoo nobody would have the idea to complain; so why discuss Kajimoto's choice.

**J**: I'd like to talk a bit more about OTP5. Who created it?

**I**: Its creator was Echizen. He created it when he discovered that he loved many men and couldn't choose.

**J** : How did he manage to drag his boyfriends into it?

**I**: Well the first to be dragged into it was Atobe. Echizen knew that Ore-sama, as he liked to be named, had a little something for Tezuka and Sanada. He invited them for a week-end in his mansion. Once there he explained them everything. At first Tezuka and Sanada wanted to leave but when they saw tears running along Echizen's cheeks they agreed to give it a try. After two weeks they agreed and OTP4 was created.

**J**: What about Fuji?

**I:** Fuji came in later. Echizen suffered from a huge buchou complex. He was attracted by leaders, by people having a strong aura. Fuji was not like that at all. He began to have an interest on Fuji when Tezuka had to go to the USA with his class. Sanada and Atobe were always together and Echizen was alone. Fuji noticed it and he forced our Ochibi to tell him what was bothering him.

**J**: You mean that Echizen had an affair with Fuji.

**I:** Yes, but Sanada and Atobe knew about it. When Tezuka went back, everything went back to normal. It lasted a few weeks. Suddenly Echizen decided that having four boyfriends wasn't enough. He asked Fuji to join them and he accepted. OTP5 was born.

**J**: Why did he need a fifth boyfriend?

**I:** Atobe worked a lot at school and in his father's company. Sanada studied, played tennis and trained the kendo team of his school. Tezuka studied, played tennis, trained Ryusaki-sensei's granddaughter. At night everybody was tired so fooling around was not what they wanted to do. So Echizen convinced them to add Fuji to their group.

**J:** Did he accept?

**I:** He did after having tried each man of the group.

Huge moment of silence. People coughing could be heard in the audience.

**J**: You said Sakuno was going out with Tezuka and Sanada but they were going out with Echizen. It's a little bit complicated.

**I:** Well Echizen knew about Tezuka and Sanada going out with Sakuno. He also knew that she really liked Fuji because he helped her with her homeworks.

**J:** You've already explained how she got involved in OTP5. But you never mentioned Atobe's reaction to Sakuno's arrival.

**I:** Atobe was pleased. He really liked Sakuno. At first he saw her as the perfect way to carry on his family name. Little by little he learnt to love her.

J: So in OTP5 everybody loves everybody.

I: That's it.

J: We still have to talk about her grandmother's reaction when she learnt that Sakuno was involved in a fivesome. But unfortunately you'll have to wait till the next emission. Now it's time for the new real TV show " If I were rich". Thank you Inui for coming and I hope you'll come back tomorrow.

I: Thank you for inviting me.

**

* * *

Last A/N :** I'm slowly running out of ideas. So if you have some suggestion, feel free to post them in your review or send me an e-mail. I'll be more than willing to use them in the next chapters of Inui's interviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist (part4)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor, …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Hello ! Welcome back to Inui's interviews part 4. I know I promised you to invite another player but he wasn't available. He'll probably come for the next emission. So Inui how are you today?

**Inui (I):** I'm fine and you?

**J: **I'm fine. Before leaving we talked about OTP5 and Sakuno. My question was about her grandmother's reaction when she learnt that her granddaughter was part of a fivesome.

**I: **Ryusaki-sensei was shocked. She didn't understand why her pure-hearted Sakuno could decide to live this world of lust. She tried to make her come home. She even threatened Atobe to sue him if he didn't let her go. I must admit that little Sakuno spent more time at Atobe's than at home.

**J:** What happened next?

**I:** Sakuno left OTP5 and went back to live with her grandmother. But it didn't last.

**J:** Why?

**I:** Sakuno was really unhappy. She no longer slept nor ate. She didn't work at school. She even accused sensei to prevent her from living.

**J:** Did Ryusaki-san know that she went out with Sanada and Tezuka at the same time?

**I:** Yes. It didn't bother her because she thought that it wasn't serious and that no physical intercourse was involved. She was right for the second part but these relations were serious. Sakuno really loved them.

**J**: When did Ryusaki-san realize that she had to let her dear granddaughter go back to OTP5?

**I**: Well as I've already said she stopped eating, sleeping and working at school. She spent most of her time on the internet chatting with Atobe and Fuji. Tezuka and Sanada are more obsessed by traditional things than them so she spent time on the phone with them. She saw Echizen everyday at school. From time to time she even skipped tennis practices to meet them in one of Atobe's flats.

She realized that she had to let her go after having been summoned by Sakuno's homeroom teacher. Her granddaughter was on the verge of repeating her class.

**J**: So she decided to let go so that she would work at school?

**I: **Indeed.

**J**: If I meet her, I mean Ryusaki-san, in the street tomorrow and I ask her about her granddaughter's choice what would she say?

**I: **She would say that as long as Sakuno is happy she is happy.

**J:** Last question about OTP5 for the moment. Do they intend to have a baby in a near future?

**I:** Yes but they still don't know who the father of their first child will be. They can't make up their mind and Sakuno doesn't want to choose.

**J**: I hope they'll find a solution.

**I**: Me too.

**J**: Let's talk about Nioh. He had a crush on Yagyuu. His nickname is "The Trickster". What is he doing now?

**I**: You won't believe me if I told you that he is currently working for a car company.

**J**: Nioh is selling car!

**I: **Not any cars, sports cars such as Toyota Celika, Ferrari, Porshe…

**J:** So he is no longer playing tennis.

**I**: I didn't say that. He plays double with Kirihara Akaya. They will participate to a tennis tournament organized by various car companies. They still are national-ranked players and there's no doubt that they'll win this competition.

**J:** To sell cars you must wear a suit. And …well… Nioh doesn't seem to be the kind of man to wear such clothes. Moreover he has a braid.

**I:** My God, you're full of prejudices. Even if he seems to be a goofy and mischievous man he has a serious side that few people have seen. Do you really think that he would have passed Rikkai Dai's exams without being serious? I really would like to know what a braid has to do with the ability to sell a car.

**J**: I apologize for this. But you'll have to admit that many people are thinking that a good salesman has short hair and is wearing a well ironed suit and a white shirt with a tie.

**I:** I know. Prejudices will be a part of my PhD.

**J:** What about Kirihara? Is he still violent when he plays tennis?

**I:** Kirihara is studying psychiatry. He is in his last year and next week he will start his training period. According to my data he will work with Kajimoto and another psychiatrist. I'm still looking for his name.

He is no longer violent. He sometimes loses his temper but he no longer plays to hurt his opponent.

**J**: Why did he choose to study psychiatry?

**I:** Just like Echizen he had a sort of Buchou complex. He was attracted by Rikkai Three Demons : Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji. His only obsession was to defeat them. He didn't want to be physically involved with them.

**J: **It doesn't explain why he chose psychiatry.

**I:** It's part of the explanation. As I said before your interruption, he was obsessed by these players. His only aim was to beat them. He would have done anything to achieve it. One morning he realized that this obsession was really unhealthy, that his family was really worried so he decided to go and see a psychiatrist. The man helped him. Now he wants to help people.

**J:** Can we talk about his relation with his double partner?

**I:** Of course. What do you want to know?

**J**: How did their partnership begin?

**I**: Yagyuu stopped playing tennis before entering University. Nioh wanted to go on playing double but he had to find a partner. He met Kirihara during a tournament in Hokkaido and asked him to play double with him during Osaka's tennis competition. He accepted only because he missed playing with his former team mates.

**J:** So they teamed up for a tournament and then it should have been over. So why did they go on playing together?

**I:** Birds of a feather flock together.

**J:** What are you meaning?

**I**: Well, both of them have a strange sense of humor. They both like to play tricks on people, horror movies… It was expected that they would end up together.

**J**: So they are tennis partners and lovers.

**I**: Yes. They are living in a lovely little house in Chiba. They have a black Toyota Celika and a grey Toyota Avensis. They also have a red-kneed tarantula called Chiyo and a salamander named Kykyo. And they are planning to….

**J**: Don't tell me they want to adopt a baby.

**I:** No baby for them. Their animals are really time taking. No I wanted to say that they are going to build a swimming pool.

**J:** Ok. Now I've a few questions from our audience. I would have liked to talk about other players but my boss wants me to ask you those questions.

**I:** I don't mind.

**J:** First question from Endoh Saori. She wants to know why you are wearing these horrible glasses.

**I:** Well Soari-chan. I can't wear contact lens. If I do my eyes become red and dry. I've a very sensitive retina.

**J: **Now a question from Serena of Atlanta. Why are most of the tennis players gay?

**I:** I don't know. It must be because we evolved in an all men environment. But as I said some of them are bisexual so if you want to have an affair with one of them, just send me an e-mail.

**J**: Sakamoto Nanao wants to know if Kajimoto is bisexual because she has a dog and she would be glad to share it with him.

**I**: I don't know if Kajimoto is bi. My data on him isn't complete so I can't tell. I'm sure that he would have appreciated your offer.

**J:** Last question from the audience. Junko Toshiro wants to know if you can coach him for his upcoming tennis tournament.

**I:** I would do it with a lot of pleasure. Just send me an e-mail and we'll discuss it.

**J: **Unfortunately it's time for "The young and the Restless" Thank you for coming Inui. I hope you'll come back tomorrow.

**I:** I'll come.

Inui leaves the TV set.

**J:** Tomorrow we will talk about Ootori and Shshido, Bunta and I'll try to get information on the wedding of Kaidoh's little brother. So please stay tuned.

**

* * *

Last A/N :** I'm slowly running out of ideas. So if you have some suggestion, feel free to post them in your review or send me an e-mail. I'll be more than willing to use them in the next chapter of Inui's interviews. So stay tuned :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist (part5)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor, …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Hello everybody. Welcome to the last part of Inui's interviews. Hello Inui.

**Inui (I):** Hello.

**J:** So as it's our last show can we talk a bit about your relation with Kaidoh?

**I:** Yes as long as you don't ask any questions linked to our private life.

**J:** I would like to know when you got together.

**I:** We got together after winning the Nationals back in Junior High.

**J:** So you're one of the few old couples, if I may say so.

**I:** Yes. But Shishido and Ootori are the oldest.

**J:** We'll talk about them later. Inui, can you explain to the audience what happened the day this photo was taken? (shows Inui a black and white photo)

**I:** Well… What can I say?... It was supposed to be a secret for the moment. Can you tell me who took this photo?

**J**: I don't know. There was no name on the envelope. Well I'm waiting for your answer.

**I:** Ok. I'm also going with Renji and yes Kaidoh knows about it. We are involved in a triangular relation.

**J:** Why was it a secret?

**I: **Because Kaidoh didn't want us to go public. He is really shy and has trouble in accepting his homosexuality. Moreover he has two lovers instead of one.

**J:** Oh I didn't know. Well everybody has to go public one day or the other so the sooner the better.

**I**: Can we please talk about something else?

**J**: Of course. Bunta Marui. I heard he is no longer playing tennis. Is it true?

**I:** Yes. He gave up tennis after Junior High. I was so addicted to pastry that he decided to be a cake shop owner. He owns a beautiful shop in the suburb of Tokyo. You find there the best tiramisu of Japan.

**J:** I heard that he is also working in Sakuno's restaurant.

**I:** Well he is not exactly working in the restaurant. He is making cakes, pies and ice creams that he is selling to her.

**J:** And what about his double partner? Jackal, if I remember well.

**I:** Jackal is still playing tennis. He doesn't participate to competitions because he doesn't have much time left.

**J**: How come?

**I:** Well Jackal is married and he is the father of twins named Keiko and Ran. He is also the owner of a hairdressing place. He is working for celebrities: actors, singers….

**J:** You mean that he is the man who worked with Paco Rabane when he was in Japan.

**I:** Yes.

**J: **It's amazing. I think that to have your hair cut by him is really expensive.

**I:** Well I don't know. It's Renji who cuts my hair so I didn't feel the need to investigate on the prices.

**J:** Renji is also a hairdresser?

**I:** Renji is a math teacher in Rikkai University. He is also the head of the math department.

**J**: Well that's interesting but I really would like to talk about Shishido and Ootori.

**I:** As you wish.

**J:** Well you told us earlier that they have and I quote you a ""I love I love you not" kind of relation". Why?

**I:** Shishido is a moody man and Ootori is too kind. Sometimes there are clashes and the best to do is to let go till everything is back to normal.

**J**: What are their quarrels about?

**I:** They are fighting about Ootori's family. They didn't accept Shishido. They are Christian and they are really stubborn. They think homosexuality is a sin and that now their son will go to Hell.

**J**: Is that all?

**I:** No. The main problem is that Ootori does nothing to make his family accept his boyfriend. Shishido is sick and tired of being the target of nasty comments whenever he comes to visit Ootori. All that he wants is that Ootori makes them shut up once for all.

**J:** It's not going to happen.

**I: **You're right.

**J:** Ootori could move in with Shishido.

**I:** They are living together when they are at university but during the holidays Ootori goes home.

**J:** What are they studying? You said Ootori recorded a violin and piano CD and that Shishido sang on one of the tracks.

**I:** Ootori is studying music. He is doing a PhD on the way music evolved. It's entitled "From classical music to techno music: an evolution through the ages". Shishido is studying English. He wants to be a translator during sports events.

**J:** It doesn't explain why he sang on his boyfriend's CD.

**I:** He was asked to. I mean Ootori loves his voice. He said that his voice mixed with violin was even better than listening to Haendel's Messiah.

**J:** God knows that Haendel's Messiah is a piece of art. So Shishido must really have a beautiful voice. I'll have to buy the CD.

**I: **I can only advice you to do so. There's a beautiful version of Mozart's Ave verum corpus on it.

**J:** Thanks for the advice. Now I would like to talk a little bit more about Kawamura. You said that he was straight and then he became gay. You also said it had something to do with Fuji. Can you give us more information?

**I:** Well I can't tell you more than what I already told you. I can only add that Kawamura dated Fuji before he joined OTP5.

**J:** And Akutsu?

**I**: When Fuji joined OTP5 Kawamura started seeing his former girlfriend. Unfortunately he also needed to be with a man. His childhood friend was the best solution.

**J:** How did Akutsu react?

**I:** He was happy. There's no word strong enough to describe his reaction when Kawamura asked him out. Moreover he ….

**RING RING RING**

**I**: Excuse me. ( picks up, nods, puts down. A bright smile is on his lips)

**J:** You seem to have learnt good news.

**I:** Indeed.

**J:** Can you share it with us?

**I:** Of course. I've just learnt that OTP5 will soon welcome their first baby. They finally agreed on the identity of the father.

**J:** Who is it and how did they choose?

**I:** They put pieces of paper in a cap and the one who picked the paper with Dad written on it was the winner.

**J:** Strange way to choose the father.

**I:** Well Fuji decided to proceed this way so you can say it's normal.

**J: **And who will be the future Daddy?

**I: **Sanada will be the dad. The other one are in charge of the baby's name.

**J**: Sanada will be a great father.

**I: **I agree with you.

**J:** Well, we'll have to end our emission with this news. It was a pleasure to meet you Inui. I hope you'll come back soon with plenty of information on your friends.

**I:** You'll just have to invite me and I'll come. I'll be waiting for your phone call.

**

* * *

Last A/N :** - - Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed this fic. It meant a lot for me. Well I've decided to end it for now. There's always a possibility for me to continue it. I've other fic goings on and I really would like to finish them. Moreover I'll probably have to take a big exam and I need to study for it. It may even my very last exam and then I'll be a teacher.

- -About the Christian issue, I didn't mean to offence anybody. I'm a Christian and yes I think that many of them are really stubborn and old fashioned.

- - Haendel's Messiah and Mozart's Ave verum corpus are really beautiful. I can only advice you to listen to them just once. ( beautiful to listen to but difficult to sing)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist (part 6)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor, …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

**

**Journalist (J) :** Welcome back to Inui's interviews. It has been a while since the last show. Hello Inui! 

**Inui (I)**: Hello!

**J:** I see that you brought one of your friends today. Can you tell us who he is?

**I:** He is my childhood friend and lover Yanagi Renji

**J:** I'm glad to make your acquaintance Yanagi-san.

**Yanagi (Y) :** I'm happy to be here.

**J: **Let's start with your relation with Kaidoh. Can you give us a reason for this threesome?

**Y:** Do we need a reason to explain love? I mean I always loved Sadaharu but I had to move. When we met again he was seeing Kaoru.

**I: **And then I started to share my free time between them. It was not difficult because I am well organized. Everything is written in my notebooks.

**Y:** Well you were not that well organized because I saw you kissing him on the beach near my grandparents' house.

**J:** What did you do when you saw him?

**Y:** Nothing. I wasn't quite sure that he was kissing him because…

**I: **You forgot to wear your lenses.

**Y:** I just came out of my grandparents' swimming pool.

**J:** How did you discover that he was cheating on you?

**I:** He didn't have to discover it because I told him.

**Y:** You did because you felt guilty.

**J:** Is that true?

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Can you explain us?

**I:** Lying became difficult and my data told me that they would discover everything if this play was going on.

**J:** How did you react Yanagi-san?

**Y**: I slapped him, called him a bloody bastard and kicked him where it hurt. I was really upset.

**J:** And Kaidoh?

**I:** He reacted in the same way.

**J: **Oh Gosh! How come you are now involved in a threesome?

**I:** Renji and Kaidoh went out together after the kicking incident. One day, they came to my flat and they jumped on me. I don't need to tell you what happened next.

**J: **Yukimura Seiichi was going to be a dad. Is the baby born?

**I**: Yes it's a girl. He called her Tara Ayumi Yukimura

**Y:** And he will move back to Japan with his wife and daughter. He phoned me yesterday asking me to look for a little house in Chiba.

**J: **Does Sanada Genichirou know about his former crush's comeback?

**I:** Yes he does but it doesn't matter anymore.

**J:** Why?

**Y:** As Sadaharu told you during your last show Sanada will be a father too. In fact Sakuno should give birth in 1 month 3 weeks, 2 days, 5 hours and 32 minutes.

**I: **The baby will be a boy thanks to my "Inui baby boy special remix" juice. I've also created a juice if you want to a girl.

**J:** Do you know its future name?

**I: **According to my data and to Renji's knowledge of Sanada the baby will be named Sanada Kyoshi.

**Y:** Sakuno will agree with this choice because it was the name of her father whom she lost when she was 2.

**J:** Any idea on the identity of the second father?

**I:** I'd say Atobe

**Y:** Tezuka.

**J:** Let's wait and see. Now can we talk more about this kind triangular relation involving Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Yuuta and Fuji Yumiko?

**I:** Of course.

**J:** You said that Miss Fuji is in love with Mizuki who loves Yuuta but Yuuta is going out with his sister. You never told us if Fuji Yuuta loved his sister or Mizuki.

**I:** He loves both of them but he won't admit it.

**Y:** He is afraid of losing them because Mizuki isn't quite supportive of incest.

**J:** Seems that the Fujis are strange people.

**I: **You have no idea on how right you are.

**Y: **They eat strange food, their parents aren't at home most of the time. The older sister is in love with a student and the younger brother loves his sister and the man she loves. You mustn't forget Fuji Syusuke who is part of a fivesome.

**J:** Has something changed since the last time we talked about them?

**I: **Mizuki has agreed to go on a date with Yumiko-san. Yuuta is sulking because he wanted to go to the cinema with his sister.

**Y:** And Yumiko-san is angry because someone stole some of her underwear.

**J: **Do you think that there is hope for their relation?

**I:** 33.3333333 percent.

**Y: **It will depend on Mizuki and Yumiko-san.

**J: **Yanagi-san, you are a math teacher, our students are of the same age as you. Do you have some respect issues?

**Y:** Not at all. I may be of the same age but I am far more advanced in mathematic than they will ever be. Some tried to trick me and other made fun of my hairstyle but it didn't last long. Inui Juice is good way to make students obey. I'm currently writing a memo about its influence on students. I will send it to the education section of our government.

**I:** I've read a copy of it. The government will have to take his idea into consideration because it would help to improve our schooling level.

**J**: Thank you for this answer. Well it's the end of our show. Be sure to stay tuned to watch the next episode of Inui's interviews. Thank you for coming Inui, Yanagi.

**I: **It was a pleasure

**Y:** I will come back if it's Ok with you.

**

* * *

Last A/N: **I finally decided to go on with this story. If you have ideas for a question or if there's a character you want me to deal with just say so in your review.

I intended to update last week by my modem crashed because of a thunderstorm so I had to wait for my new one.

I won't update as quickly as before because I've to work in my garden: earthwork. I'm not happy to do it but I don't have the choice if I want a swimming pool in my garden.

There will probably be a new chapter next Sunday…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (part 7)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor, …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J) :** Hello Inui!

**Inui (I):** Hello how are you?

**J:** Fine and you?

**I: **Fine too. Renji is sorry. He couldn't come today because he had a teacher meetings about the finale exam for the master students.

**J**: I really would like to talk a little bit more about Echizen.

**I:** No problem.

**J:** He is a student in chemistry, a famous tennis player and a member of OTP5. How does he do to make everything work together?

**I:** As I've already told you, he no longer takes part to big competition. He plays 2 to 4 tournaments a year and the rest of his time is dedicated to his studies. You already know what he is working on so I don't have to remind it to you. Now about OTP5, it's his private life so it shouldn't be different from yours or mine.

**J:** Yes but I am not going out with several people at the same time. Will you work with him?

**I:** Tennis speaking or chemiustry speaking?

**J**: Chemistry. He tries to develop a new variety of painkillers so with your experiment in the field of juice I thought that you could have helped him a little bit.

**I:** Juices and painkillers are really different. I really would like give a try but he won't let me help him. I wonder why

**J **_(low) : _I know why. _(loud)_ May it have something to do with the incidents due to your juices in Junior High?

**I:** What incidents?

**J:** Students fainting, throwing up, falling in a coma, becoming insomniac, having a strange behavior... and the list is going on. Or is it linked to the fact that a freshman nearly died because is was allergic to peanuts?

**I**: If you are talking about Katsuo it's not my fault. I never put peanuts in my juices. If I remember well the day he nearly died there were some muffins with peanuts butter at the cafeteria.

**J:** Well I wasn't talking about Katsuo but about one of your former fangirls who drank something from your water bottle during a ranking tournament.

**I: **You were talking about Fujiyama Kykyo. She wasn't allergic to peanuts but to garlic. I used to put garlic in my "Super Silver Deluxe Juice" because it was good for our health. I've never thought that somebody would steal my water bottle and drink its contents.

**J:** So back to Echizen. He has no problem with his life. I heard that he was jealous that Sanada got the right to be first man to give Sakuno a baby. Is that true?

**I:** Yes. You have to know that he had always loved her but he never showed it. When she decided to go out with Tezuka and Sanada it broke his heart. The worst had been when she told him that she loved several men. The poor Echizen was sure that he wasn't part of them. his love for her was so strong that he decided to sacrifice himself for her. He gave her an address and well she went there. You know the rest, she integrated OTP5. Now about the baby, he could have been the first one if he had told them that he wanted to be the first father. He didn't so Fuji decided to choose the future Daddy with a cap and some pieces of paper.

**J:** Last time Yanagi-san and you said that he won't be the father of the second child. Why?

**I:** Because he is sulking. He helps Sakuno and his lovers but he isn't used to losing. It will take some time but I think he will be the father of the third child.

**J:** Well I just hope that they won't think that their little Sakuno is only a walking womb.

**I:** There's nor risk at all. They love so much. You know what, I'll bring her next time.

**J:** Good idea. Can we talk about Sengoku Kyosumi?

**I:** No problem. What do you want to know?

**J:** It's quite rare to see a Japanese with ginger colored hair.

**I: **It's true. Sengoku's mother is Irish. She has long ginger hair. She is the only one in her japanese family to have hair of that color.

**J**: So Sengoku is half Irish and half Japanese. Do his Irish grandparents have difficulties with his name?

**I: **His grandparents don't speak japanese. It's quite normal for Irish people and yes they have difficulties with it.

**J:** So how do they call him?

**I:** Shane. His name is Sengoku Kyosumi Shane Peter Nicholas. Shane is the name of his grandfather, Peter of his great grand father and Nicholas is the name of his godfather.

**J:** It means that Sengoku is really good at english.

**I: **Yes. He was the best at english in Yamabuki.

**J:** What is he doing now?

**I:** He is working in a translation company. He translates books and makes subtitles for movies and cartoons.

**J:** It's a good job.

**I: **Indeed. Well paid too. I think I should have paid more attention to the study of foreign language instead of spending my whole time studying biology, physics and chemistry.

**J:** Does he still have time to play tennis?

**I:** Yes. I know that he'd like to play more often but his timetable...

**J:** What about his timetable?

**I:** He works till late at night and sometimes during weekends.

**J:** So it's also difficult for him to have a normal private life.

**I:** Well yes, but Dan Taichi doesn't complain at all.

**J:** Are you saying that Sengoku Kyosumi is engaged to little Dan Taichi?

**I:** Yes.

**J:** How come?

**I:** They have been pretty close since Junior High. They always trained together and little by little they started to spend time together in café.

**J:** A lovely relation. But Sengoku's mother is Irish and Irish people are very pious.

**I:** His mother doesn't care. As long as her son is happy she is happy. His grandparents don't understand but they didn't reject him. They want to meet Dan.

**J**: It's a good thing. Hopefully their relation won't be like Shishido and Ootori's.

**I:** You're right.

**J: **Is it possible to talk about him again next time?

**I:** No problem.

**J:** I want to talk about Ibu Shinji. I heard something and I wanted to know if it is the truth.

**I:** What did you hear?

**J:** According to some people I know in the book industry he is going to publish a book.

**I: **That's right.

**J: **A data book or something else?

**I: **If you consider philosophy as being data then it's a data book.

**J:** What is this book about?

**I:** Love and hatred two different concepts but two strong emotions. It's the title of his book. I didn't read it but I'll buy it. Kaidoh likes this kind of book.

**J:** Do you think it will be succesfull?

**I:** I don't know. I mean that not many people are intersted in a 900 pages book dealing with love and hatred.

**J: **Do you know people who would buy it?

**I:** Yagyuu, Tezuka, Sanada, Kajimoto and Kirihara.

**J:** Do you know why Ibu Shinji is always muttering?

**I: **Let me check in my data books.

Inui went through some of his notebooks

**I: **Here it is. Notebook 9523 Fudomine Volume 13 Ibu Shinji volume 2 page 36. He is muttering because he thinks that nobody pays attention to him. Si to catch people attention he decided to talk in such a way that people have to make himl repeat himself if they want to understand what he is talking about.

**J:** Good idea. Did it work?

**I: **Yes and no. Some people made him repeat but others just left. Needless to say that many people left him alone.

**J: **To say it differently it backfired.

**I:** Yes. You have to know that he doesn't hate people for leaving him alone. He hates the way they looked at him, thinking he was some kind of madman.

**J: **I understand. But why philosophy?

**I: **Because it's the best way to express all the thoughts thatr crossed his mind during school.

**J: **I don't understand.

**I:** To feel better Kaidoh runs, Sanada practices kendo, Fuji takes photos, Ibu writes theories about some universal concepts.

**J:** It's a way of putting aside all the bad things he experienced.

**I: **Yes and being published is something great especially when your book is long and well a little bit boring.

**J:** I don't undertsand. You said you didn't read it and now you say it is boring.

**I:** Tachibana Kippei read it and he told me that the book would be successful if the readers like stuff going on and on, long sentences. For me such things are boring.

**J:** Ok. Now it's time to end our show. We'll come back next week with another set of questions.

**I:** I'll come back and I'll try to bring Sakuno with me. She will talk about her relation with them. So you'll have her point of view.

**J:** Thanks a lot.

**I:** You're welcome

**

* * *

Last A/N: **Part 7 is over. In part 8 we will have Sakuno's point of view on her role in OTP5. Don't forget that you can suggest themes, questions and characters. I will take your suggestions into account.

A last thing: don't let your brother fiddle with the computer. Mine is out of order because he changed the motherboard and was unable to make it work. So here I am using some old computer waiting for the other one to be fixed so that I can have access to my data. That's why I'm only able to update this fic


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 8)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Hello Inui.

**Inui (I):** Hello. Let me introduce you to Ryusaki Sakuno.

**J**: It's a pleasure to meet you Ryusaki-san.

**Sakuno (S):** I am happy to be here today. Unfortunately I won't be able to stay long because I have an appointment with my doctor.

**J:** I understand. I wanted to know your opinion about OTP5.

**S:** Inui-sempai already told you everything you wanted to know. So please ask me a more precise question.

**J:** What can you tell us about the baby issue? Whose idea was it?

**S:** Well everything started after we saw a documentary on adoption and in vitro fertilization. I was really sad for the children who had no parents that I started to cry. Syusuke and the others asked me for the reason of my sadness. I explained everything and Keigo said I could adopt all the children I wanted. He would take care of everything.

**J:** You didn't answer my questions.

**S:** I will. I just want you to have all the information.

**J:** Ok, please go on with your story.

**S:** Thanks. I thought that Keigo's idea was great. I began to think about it and talked to my best friend about it. When she heard it she asked me if I was unable to have my own children. Then she thought that adoption was a way to avoid jealousy. After my discussion with her I was lost so I decided to talk to Kunimitsu. He listened to me. During diner he talked about my doubts and Genichirou said that we could try to have our own babies before thinking about adopting a child. Everybody was surprised. Ryoma nearly spat the Ponta he drank.

**J:** The baby idea was Sanada's. You are still young so why choosing to have a baby now?

**S:** Because I'll have at least five children. One for each of my husbands. Well I hope to have at least two children from them.

**J:** And your grandmother?

**S:** Granny was mad at me but she understood that I was serious. And well I talked to her after I learnt I was carrying Genichirou's baby. Now she is happy for us and she said that she will help me.

**J**: You used a strange way to choose the father. Why?

**S:** The cap thing? I was unable to choose so I asked them to do it for me. Ryoma wanted to decide it during a tennis match. Everybody agreed but it could have taken a lot of time. So Syusuke came with the cap thing and you know what happened next…

**J:** Last question Ryusaki-san. You said that they are your husbands. Can you explain?

**S:** Even if I can't marry all of them, I love them all. We are all wearing the same ring so we are married. If you have more questions please send me an email and I'll answer you.

**J:** Thanks for coming. I hope your baby will be healthy.

**S**: Thanks for inviting me and for your wishes.

**J:** So Inui sorry for putting you aside.

**I:** It was nothing…

**J**: So we talked about Ibu Shinji. I wanted to ask you a last question about him. Is he still playing tennis?

**I:** Yes. He is a tennis coach in Fudomine. It's a part-time job because he didn't know if his book would be published.

**J:** Now that he knows that his book will be sold he could give up his job and concentrate on a new project.

**I:** He could if he wanted to write another book. He isn't the kind of man who writes because he has to. He writes when he feels like writing.

**J:** I understand. He was close to Kamio Akira, Fudomine speed demon. Any comment on their relation?

**I**: They are friend. Kamio is going out with Tachibana Ann and Shinji with Kamio's sister.

**J:** Wait a minute. Kamio is going out with Tachibana Ann but you said that Momoshiro was going out with her too.

**I:** They have been fighting for her since Junior High. She went out with one then with the other. She doesn't really know who she loves.

**J:** So it's a bit like Ootori and Shishido's relation?

**I**: Yes.

**J:** I didn't plan to talk about them today. I wanted to know what happened to Oshitari and Kajimoto.

**I:** The last time I saw themcough spy on them cough they were having an argument in front of a pet shop.

**J:** So they didn't solve their dog problem.

**I:** Unfortunately not. According to my data there is a huge probability that this argument will lead to a break up.

**J**: You mean that they….

**I:** No it won't be permanent. 2 to 3 weeks.

**J:** I heard something about the "cure with a pet" project initiated by Kajimoto. Can you explain it to us?

**I:** Of course. As you know some psychiatrists try to cure some mental disorder or some problem of self confidence with video games. The Sims is a good example. Kajimoto is working with little kid. I don't say that he doesn't help adult but his specialty is little children who have some kind of behavior troubles. Drawings give good results but he thought that a dog or cat can help them more. Animals don't judge you. They will listen to the kids and they will feel safe.

**J:** Indeed.

**I:** Well he doesn't use it because he doesn't have a dog or cat and the abandoned animal association doesn't want to cooperate with him.

**J:** Why?

**I:** Because they think that this project has no future. Fortunately Oshitari is quite supportive. I helped him to fill all the forms needed for the project.

**J:** So he just needs a pet.

**I:** Yes.

**J**: We talked about Kajimoto. Now can we talk a bit about Oshitari?

**I:** No problem.

**J:** He is working in his father's hospital. He can work when he wants and stop whenever he wants to go home.

**I:** Oshitari doesn't do that. He has to work 50 hours/week. Being the son of the head doctor doesn't change anything.

**J:** There is no benefit.

**I**: I wouldn't say that. Oshitari can help where he wants. If he wants to work in the oncology department he can. What I mean is that he just has to say that he wants to do this or that and he'll do it. He said it's good way to learn how to be a good doctor.

**J:** I understand. Well I just thought about something. Gakuto. Where is he now, what is he doing?

**I:** He is still with his Chinese boyfriend. They are living in Shanghai. He is a sport teacher in a high school and his lover is a lawyer.

**J:** So he is happy.

**I:** I think so. I don't have much information about his life. What I know is what Atobe told me.

**J:** Well the show is over for today. We'll come back next week. I hope Yanagi will be able to come.

**I:** I'll ask him. I was happy to be here and I must thank you for allowing Sakuno to come and talk about OTP5 and the baby issue.

**

* * *

Last A/N: **If you have any ideas, or requests for the next part don't hesitate. I'll use them.

I plan to talk about the Golden Pair, more about Kawamura and perhaps about Horio.

My computer is still out of order. Damn you, stupid brother of mine… One more week using this old machine and I'll have a nervous breakdown…

-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either. I don't own McDonald either. If it was mine the food would be far better…

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 9)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Hello Inui.

**Inui (I):** Hello. Yanagi will join us later. If he doesn't forget…

**J:** You said in a previous interview that Horio Satoshi repeated his first year of High School.

**I:** I remember. I also said that he went out with Osakada Tomoka and that he is haunting chatrooms.

**J:** Yes. I wanted to know why Osakada-san dropped him.

**I:** She didn't love him. She used him to get close to Echizen or Ryoma-sama as she used to name him. When she learnt that he knew about OTP5 and didn't tell her she got mad.

**J:** What did she do?

**I:** She slapped him and then accused him of being the worst lover she had ever had. She did everything in front of their classmates.

**J:** She humiliated him.

**I:** Yes and I was present because I had to give something to Kaidoh's brother. It was even better than seeing my team mates collapse after having drunk my "Super Power Deluxe Inui Penal Tea".

**J:** Seems that you also have a sadistic side to your personality. What is Horio doing now?

**I**: He is unemployed at the moment. He didn't go to university and his only qualification is his loud mouth.

**J:** He could work for the TV.

**I**: He tried but he was fired because he kept bragging about his two years tennis experiment and smooth talking all the women he saw.

**J:** I understand but isn't it a bit difficult for him? I mean nobody has really paid attention to him.

**I:** That's true. But you have to understand that we had to focus on our training in both Junior and Senior High. I'm really sorry if he had the impression of being dead weight.

**J:** Is that so? Let me quote you. _"Horio is a loud mouth, worse than Osakada. Tezuka tried to make it change but he failed. Everybody tried to make him quit the tennis club. He has no talent. He would embarrass the team. We can tolerate that. There is also a 98 percent of chance that we would lose our title if he is charge of the team. His social life is a flop. No friends, no girlfriend. He isn't worth being with somebody. Even Matsuo Miharu rejected him…."_ Should I go on?

**I:** No. I can explain everything. I wrote that stuff during my last day of high school. Horio tried to steal my juice and he played pranks on everybody. Nasty pranks, like the one played by Niou Masaharu from Rikkai. I was really pissed. You must know that I didn't mean what I wrote.

**J:** I don't know if I can believe but let's say I do. You should try to help him.

**I:** I did. I offered him a job, well my father did but he didn't accept because he didn't want to work in a shop. I mean that my father works for a huge company and he studies the prices of product and asked Horio to help him.

**J:** You should try something else.

**I:** Everybody tried to help him. Even Ryusaki-sensei offered him a job in the library.

**J**: You mean that he doesn't want to work.

**I:** Well it's the impression we had. Sakuno will visit him ask him to take care of her garden and pool. With the baby she won't be able to do everything she did before. Moreover Atobe is looking for a new gardener.

**J:** Atobe is well known for giving a very good salary to his employees so it will be stupid for him to refuse.

**I:** That's true. You mustn't forget that Sakuno will be the one to ask him. To be honest with you she was the only one who really cared for him.

**J:** I hope you'll tell us if he accepted this job.

**I:** Of course I will.

**J:** Now can we talk about the Golden Pair?

**I:** Of course.

**J:** You said Kikumaru is a dentist. You also said that this surprised many people. Why?

**I:** Kikumaru didn't like school. There were only four things in his life that really mattered: tennis, toothpaste, Oishi and his family.

**J:** You forgot acrobatics.

**I:** Yes I know. Acrobatics were part of his tennis. I remember that we had to do a little project in High school we had to make a presentation on our future job. Everybody expected Kikumaru to talk about circus but no. He said he wanted to become a dentist to help people to take care of their teeth.

**J: **I assume that you were very surprised.

**I:** Indeed. I broke my pen while writing in my notebook. Even Tezuka showed his surprise. I didn't tell you the most surprising thing in that story.

**J:** I'm waiting.

**I:** He was the top student of his group. He got the best marks and graduated with honors.

**J:** How did Oishi react when he learnt about his lover's project?

**I:** At first he didn't believe him but then he helped him because they had some lessons in common.

**J:** About their private life. You said they were nearly married. What did you mean by that?

**I:** As you know homosexual weddings are forbidden by the law. They are planning to do a little ceremony with their friends and family during which texts would be read and song sung. Just like a traditional wedding ceremony without the legal aspect.

**J:** Let's imagine that homosexual wedding were legal…

**I:** They would get married, most of our friends would. And if polygamy was legal Atobe will marry his lovers and Sakuno. He tried to convince politicians to pass a law about that.

**J:** And the baby issue?

**I:** They have filled God knows how many files and they still don't have an answer. They will ask Atobe for help if they don't have an answer at the end of the year.

**J:** It's sad that their request isn't taken into account. Sakuno must be really depressed about that stuff?

**I:** Why are you talking about Sakuno?

**J:** She is close to them and is one of their friends so it's normal that she is worried.

**I:** That's true. Knowing her she would offer to bear their baby. One for Oishi and one for Kikumaru.

**J:** They wouldn't accept her gift. Well I think.

**I:** You are right. Her lovers won't let her do that and if she did, they would blame their friends.

**J:** What would they do?

**I:** Stop talking to them for a month and if Atobe is in a very bad mood he would be able to sue them.

**J:** So I think we'll have to wait.

**I:** Yes. Can I tell you a little secret? Kikumaru wants a baby girl. He decided to name her Ainoko. Even Oishi doesn't know about that.

**J:** How did you discover that?

**I:** I have a photocopy of all the diaries of all the tennis players I know. From Junior High till now.

**J:** How did you manage?

**I:** I won't tell you. I don't want them to know how I found them and how I copy them without taking them with me.

**J:** To finish I want to talk about Kawamura Takashi. He went out with a girl, then with Fuji and to finish with Akutsu

**I:** You have to know that Kawamura was the less popular in the team. It was due to the fact that smelt like fish.

**J:** Well it's normal his father has a sushi restaurant. If you work at McDonald and don't smell like French fries it means that there is a problem.

**I:** I agree with you. But you must admit that French fries smell better than fish.

**J:** Well yes. Nevertheless he found a girlfriend.

**I:** Saruwatari Yumi, 1.75 meters, chocolate brown eyes, black hair. A nice girl. She works in a McDonald.

**J:** Why did he leaver her?

**I: **He didn't really leave. She knows about his affair with Fuji and Akutsu. She doesn't mind at all because she knows that he always come back to her.

**J:** But last time you said that their story was over.

**I:** I didn't have all the data in my possession.

**J:** The sushi restaurant?

**I:** Kawamura runs it. His sushis are as good as his father's and I think that he will surpass him in a few years.

**J:** That's great to know. I also wanted to know if he is still seeing Akutsu?

**I:** From time to time and only when he is depressed. Saruwatari-kun doesn't really like him.

**J:** we should talk about him next time.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Last question, will they get married?

**I:** Yes but not now. They don't live together and his parents want her to leave her job and work with their son.

**J:** Parents are sometimes a pain in the neck.

**I:** It depends. Kawamura-san just wants his daughter-in-law to work in a friendlier environment. Working in a McDonald is not the best thing ever.

**J:** Yes. Well the show is over for today. We will see us again next week.

**I:** Of course and I hope Yanagi will be able to come.

**J:** Me too. See you next week.

**I:** Yeah.

**

* * *

Last A/N: **If you have any ideas, or requests for the next part don't hesitate. I'll use them.

I plan to talk about Kabaji and his monk studies, Hiyoshi Wakashi and Tomoka…

My computer is still out of order. Damn you, stupid brother of mine, he doesn't want to fix it and he was the one who broke it… (Note to myself: Must find a boyfriend who knows how to fix computers)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 10)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Hello Inui, Yanagi.

**Inui (I):** Hello.

**Yanagi (Y) :** I'm really sorry. My car broke down so I couldn't come last week.

**J**: Don't worry. So let's talk about Kabaji.

**Y:** Who is Kabaji?

**I**: Atobe's former bodyguard and slave.

**Y**: You mean that huge boy who always stood behind him saying "usu" all the time?

**I:** Himself.

**J:** You told us last time that he was studying in order to become a monk. Are his studies over?

**I:** According to my data he should graduate soon.

**Y:** And he will probably work for Echizen's father.

**J:** When you say Echizen's father, are you talking about Echizen Nanjiroh, the former pro tennis player who retired just before becoming the best player in the world?

**Y:** Yes

**I:** You must know that he lives in a temple and that he decided that monk was a great job.

**J:** Why? And Why would Kabaji work for him?

**Y:** Pro tennis players earn a lot of money. Echizen-san earned enough money to support his family without having to work.

**I:** And monk aren't well paid, let's say something circa 500 dollars a month.

**J:** That doesn't explain Kabaji's choice.

**I:** Atobe gives him 1000 dollars every month. It's more than enough for him. And to be honest who would hire a man like him?

**J:** I don't know. So Kabaji chose to be a monk because he doesn't need to earn a lot of money.

**Y:** Yes and you mustn't forget the reasons Sadaharu gave you when you first talked about him.

**J:** The undying love he feels for Atobe?

**Y:** That's it.

**I:** I even found a quotation about that in one of my notebooks

**J**: Please read it

**I:** Notebook 50 Hyotei volume 1 page 23 _"Kabaji seems to be rally close to Atobe. According to my observation he is the closest person to him. He doesn't mind being treated like a slave or worse an animal. There is a 98 percent probability that he loves his master and 0.0001 percent chance that said master reciprocates. On Valentine day he is in charge of all the chocolates Atobe receive. I saw him put a little package in the pile of chocolate he was keeping…." _

**Y:** You forgot the passage about the arm and leg thing.

**I:** I did it on purpose because I don't want to scare the kids watching this show.

The journalist sweat dropped. He didn't know if I wanted to learn what Inui didn't say or if it was better to forget about it.

**J:** Can we talk about Osakada Tomoka?

**Y:** Hazue's girlfriend and future wife. If Sadaharu doesn't mind you can.

**I:** What do you want to know?

**J:** Well Osakada-san was well known for her famous "Ryoma-sama fanclub". When did she give up?

**I:** The day she saw him kiss Atobe on the mouth. The poor girl was shocked.

**Y:** I remember that day. It happened during the national tournament of our first year in Senior High. I saw a girl running with tears in her eyes.

**I:** And then I explained you everything.

**J:** So the kiss was the reason. But then she dated Horio and it was a flop…

**I:** Not at all. She dated him before learning about Echizen's love for boys. I told you last week that she used him to get close to her dream man.

**Y:** And that she dropped him when she discovered that he knew about Echizen's sexual orientation and didn't tell her.

**J:** All that events should have convinced her to stay far from sportsmen. But she is dating Kaidoh Hazue a basketball player.

**I:** Hazue isn't like Echizen. He isn't cold. He was the one who helped her to get over her crush.

**J:** I suppose Kaidoh was surprised when he learnt that his brother was going out with Osakada-san.

**Y:** Not at all. He expected it because Hazue was always talking about her. He even bought her roses for White Day.

**I:** Kaidoh is really happy for his brother. He said that if he hadn't been gay he would have asked her out. To tell you the truth everybody thought he loved her.

**J:** Yanagi-san, you weren't in Seigaku so how come you know plenty of things about her?

**Y:** I'm a dataman and I talked to Sadaharu via Skype every evening. We shared our discoveries and Tomoka's love affair with Kaoru's brother happened just after I began to go out with him.

**J:** You said they were getting married. They are 22. He is a basketball player and I don't know what she is doing. All I know is that their wedding will be covered by many journalists.

**I:** Tomoka will soon be a lawyer. About the journalists, she doesn't like that aspect but she will do nothing to prevent them from coming. Hazue is a star and rumors said that he will be able to play for the NBA.

**Y:** You shouldn't forget that Atobe is invited. Wherever Atobe goes there are journalists hidden, trying to take a photo of his pregnant girlfriend.

**J:** You mean Sakuno. I've seen the guest's list. Most of them are tennis players and basketball players.

**I:** Tomoka was friend with all the players we met. She is a really nice girl.

**J:** Nice? Well I had the impression that she really annoying and loud. It's what you said the first time you talked about her.

**I:** When you first meet her, you see that aspect of her personality. When you get to know her, you see that she is really loud because she likes tennis. Having back problems she wasn't able to play.

**J:** I understand. You said Tomoka will be a lawyer.

**Y:** Yes and according to the data we collected, she will be a good one.

**J**: Can you explain yourself?

**I**: What Renji wanted to say is that she won all the mock trials organized in her school. She is also studying in one of the best law school of Japan.

**Y:** This school is part of Rikkai University. I sometimes teach there.

**J:** Last question about her. There was a rumor saying that she is dating another student of her school. A photo was taken while they were drinking a cup of coffee in a fancy restaurant here in Tokyo.

**I:** That's false. The other student is her teacher. He is helping her to write a thesis on the right to a family for homosexual people.

**Y:** So it was nothing more than a business meeting.

**J:** My mistake. I misinterpreted the facts I was given.

**Y:** Errare humanum est (1)

**J:** Can we talk a little bit about Hyoshi Wakashi?

**I:** Of course. He was a student from Hyotei.

**J:** He used to be on the regular team and stopped playing tennis in High School. Why?

**Y**: Just like Genichirou he likes martial art, Kobujyutsu to be exact, now known as Kobudo.

**J:** What's that?

**I:** Let's see. Notebook 56 Hyotei volume 2 page 50 " _Okinawan kobudo (less commonly Ryukyu Kobujutsu) is a Japanese term that can be translated as "old martial way of Okinawa". It generally refers to the classical weapon traditions of Okinawa, most notably the rokushakubo (six foot staff, known as the "Bo Staff" or "Bo" for short), sai (short unsharpened dagger), tonfa (handled club), kama (sickle), and nunchaku (nunchucks), but also the Tekko (knuckledusters), Tinbe-Rochin (Shield and Spear), and Surujin (Weighted Chain). Less common Okinawan weapons include a short staff and the eku, a boat oar of traditional Okinawan design. (It is a common misperception that Kobudo weapons means only the Bo, sai, tonfa, nunchuck, and kama.) Many believe that the five better-known weapons trace back to fishing or farming traditions as classical implements used in these trades."_ (2)

**J:** It's similar to kendo.

**Y:** Not exactly. In kendo you use swords and in Kobudo you use different kind of weapons. Try to tell Genichirou or Hyoshi about that and you'll be used as a training dummy.

**J:** So why exactly did he stop playing tennis?

**I:** His grandfather used to run the family dojo. When Hyoshi was in his last year of Junior he learnt that he had been suffering from cancer for a long time. He died during his grandson's summer holydays.

**Y:** So he decided to run the dojo with his father. They are now one of the best dojo in Japan.

**J:** You said that kendo and kobudo are different. I read in a magazine dedicated to martial arts that Sanada and Hyoshi are working together to create a mixture of their sports.

**Y:** Well Genichirou and Hyoshi met during a competition and they were impressed by each other skills. A few weeks later, Hyoshi got a letter in a big brown envelop with the description of a project.

**I:** Hyoshi phoned him and they agreed. They are currently working on the rules and on a few movements.

**J:** The unavoidable question. What about Hyoshi's private life?

**I:** He never had many fangirls when he was studying. He was too cold and too aggressive.

**J:** So he is gay.

**I:** Not at all. He is married Akutagawa Jirou's little sister. They met at one of Atobe's party. She was bored, he was bored. She was trying to escape and bumped into him.

**J:** A fairy tale. Nevertheless I've difficulties in picturing Hyoshi being in love.

**I:** Everybody was surprised. Akutagawa was the only one who didn't find their relation strange.

**J:** Why?

**Y:** Let's say that his sister was not really the girlfriend one could want. She was loud, boyish; she disliked everything linked to fashion, make-up or heels. Wearing a dress was a torture. She liked to watch catch on TV; she was the best student in her karate class. She was the only girl in Hyotei who wasn't afraid of him.

**J:** I assume that they didn't have a traditional wedding.

**Y:** Their wedding was very traditional: kimono, priest, incense… They may not be sociable but they are very religious.

**J:** Well I guess the show is over for today. Thanks for coming Yanagi-san, Inui.

**I:** It was a pleasure.

**Y:** I will come back.

* * *

(1)Latin translation for making mistakes is human 

(2)Got the definition from wikipedia

**

* * *

Last A/N: **Part 11 will be up to my dear readers. Tell me what you want and I'll write. You want another guest star, just tell me who you want…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 11)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Welcome back to Inui's interview. Today we will talk about Tachibana Kippei and his relation with Yukimura Seiichi, Niou Masaharu and Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta.

**Inui (I):** Hello. Renji couldn't come today because Kaidoh is ill and he didn't want to leave him alone. The program seems quite interesting.

**J:** I would like to talk about Tachibana Kippei.

**I:** Tachibana Kippei was the captain of Fudomine tennis club. He played tennis in High School and in University.

**J:** He didn't become a pro. Why?

**I:** He broke his ankle during Junior High. Well Kirihara was the one who did it. As you must know this kind of injury isn't…

**J:** I'm sorry to interrupt you but Echizen is still playing and he injured his ankle too.

**I:** I know but I didn't tell you that he broke his ankle. I also said that he no longer takes part to big tournament. So can we please come back to Tachibana?

**J:** Of course. Is it true that Tachibana was in the same hospital as Yukimura?

**I:** Yes but they weren't on the same floor.

**J:** How did they meet?

**I:** They met in the hospital's garden. They were both taking a walk in wheelchair and they bumped into each other in front of a water fountain. They sympathized quickly and exchanged their point of view on training.

**J:** I suppose that they kept in touch after they were released from hospital.

**I:** Not at the beginning. They were busy with the national tournament. When they met during this event, they spent all their free time together.

**J:** Were their teammates aware of their friendship?

**I:** Not at all. Only Renji knew. He is a dataman too.

**J**: There was a rumor about them having an affair.

**I:** I thought that nobody knew about that. It is true. They were together until Yukimura had to leave for the USA in order to be cured.

**J:** What happened after Yukimura's departure?

**I:** Tachibana was sad. During the first months they kept in touch. Then no more news. Tachibana got into a relation with Ibu Shinji. It lasted two years.

**J:** Why?

**I:** Tachibana couldn't forget Yukimura. A man like Yukimura is difficult to forget. Sanada needed 4 boyfriends, a girlfriend and a baby to forget him. So Tachibana…

**J**: You mean that Yukimura could cheat on his wife with him once he is back in Japan.

**I**: Indeed.

**J:** I hope you'll give us more details if you learn something new. Now can you tell us what Tachibana is doing and if he is in a relation with somebody.

**I:** Tachibana is single at the moment. After Ibu his love life was made of one-night-stand with boys and girls. He didn't care. His professional life: he is the tennis coach of Fudomine Junior High. He really likes his job and he can keep an eye on his sister who is teaching physical education there.

**J:** Do you think that Yukimura's wife would mind this boys/boys relation between her husband and his friend?

**I:** To be honest I don't know. Yukimura was known to have affairs with his whole team, including Renji. I don't think he has changed. If I learn something I'll let you know.

**J:** Last question about Tachibana Kippei and Yukimura Seiichi. Do you think that Tachibana would accept to be involved with him knowing that he is married and the father of a lovely daughter?

**I:** What I will say may surprise everybody. He will accept. If he doesn't I'm ready to eat my notebooks during one of your shows.

**J:** I'll remember that. I wanted to know more about Marui Bunta. You said that he owns a cake shop and that he bakes for Sakuno's restaurant.

**I:** I also told you that he gave up tennis after Junior High.

**J:** I know. I wanted to know if he still plays for fun.

**I:** Of course. He still plays in the street tennis courts. You know most former players are still playing for fun.

**J:** Who does he play with?

**I:** Jackal, when he isn't busy with his job and family. He also plays a lot with Rikkai former regulars.

**J:** Does he play with Sakuno?

**I:** Before her pregnancy they played from time to time on one of Atobe's clay courts.

**J:** Some his employees told me that he is in love with Sakuno. Is that true?

**I:** Yes and no. He is in love with her cooking. Even if he was in love with Sakuno, he wouldn't admit it openly. He doesn't want to be in trouble if Sanada happens to learn that.

**J:** I understand. So what about his love life?

**I:** He is sharing a flat with Akutagawa Jirou.

**J:** You mean they are together.

**I:** No. They are just sharing a flat, they don't sleep in the same room..

**J:** If they aren't lovers why do they share a flat?

**I:** Jirou is working in Sakuno's restaurant as a waiter. He also works for Marui as a checkout assistant. As Marui also works for Sakuno, it was easier for them to share a flat.

**J**: So no boyfriend or girlfriend for both for them?

**I:** Yes. But according to Renji's data Marui loves someone but he is too shy to confess. The same goes for Jirou.

**J:** I really wonder who the happy people are.

**I:** I'll let you guess.

**J:** Can we talk about Niou and Kirihara? You said that they had a project. A swimming pool if I remember well.

**I:** Yes. Well the swimming pool is in their garden waiting for people to jump in its water

**J:** Selling cars is not a badly paid job.

**I:** Well he sells sports car and Kirihara is a psychiatrist in training so they can buy whatever they want.

**J:** You said Kirihara was training with Kajimoto. One lives in Tokyo and the other one in Chiba.

**I:** Kirihara goes home every night. It's difficult but he can't live without Niou.

**J:** That's strange. He used to be really independent.

**I:** You can't understand what love makes us do.

**J:** What about Niou? Is he happy? I heard that they quarrel a lot.

**I:** Quarreling is a big word. They are just really loud when they are doing It. They call each other names. Insults and, well they like handcuffs, role game…

**J:** Ok I understand. It doesn't seem to disturb you.

**I:** I was in the same school as Fuji Syusuke so nothing can surprise me.

**J:** You also said they have pets : a red kneed tarantula and a salamander.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** What are they going to do with them if they ever decide to adopt a child?

**I:** Well nothing.

**J:** Nothing?

**I:** The tarantula died last week and the salamander escaped when Kirihara cleaned its box. Moreover they won't adopt a kid. Adopting one would mean that they would have to give up having sex all around the house and there is a 96 percent chance that they would traumatize the child with their strange living habits.

**J:** I understand.

**I:** By the way they are planning a big party in their house next month for Sanada's baby and Yukimura's return. They invited everybody. So I would be able to provide you with brand new data.

**J:** I can't wait. By the way Inui, we wanted to thank you for coming to our show. So I invited someone you hadn't seen for a long time.

Inui looks around the stage. A figure comes close to him, pulls his cap on his eyes.

**Echizen (E):** Mada mada dane Inui-senpai.

**J:** We took the liberty to invite him since you hadn't seen him since he won Tokyo tennis tournament.

**I:** It's really a surprise to see you here Echizen.

**E:** Che, Inui-senpai is too deep into his annoying data play that he didn't notice that I was backstage.

**J:** So Echizen, you are trying to create a new variety of painkiller.

**E:** Yes.

**J:** Why?

**E:** Because I want to.

**J:** Can you explain us please?

**E:** Don't want to.

**I:** As I've already told you he is crea….

**E:** Don't want them to know. So you'd better keep quiet.

**J:** Well Echizen you don't seem to talk a lot.

**E:** So what?

**I:** Please Echizen we are on air, it's a live show.

**E:** I don't care. I only came because I was told that I could play tennis with you.

**J:** I've never said that!

**E:** Ok, I leave.

**J:** Please don't go.

Echizen leaves the show mada mada daneing the journalist. Inui is giving the camera his mad scientist smile while the journalist is running after the tennis star.

**I:** I will be back next week and the journalist will be here too if he stops following him…

**

* * *

Last A/N: **If your suggestions aren't in this chapter, I'll use them for chapter 12. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others but I learnt something that buried my spirits deep into my socks and well I tried my best to write this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Pot and Bleach don't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either. The Young and the Restless doesn't belong to me and I'm glad about that.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 12)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**

* * *

Journalist (J):** Welcome back to Inui's interviews. Today we will talk about Wakato, Shinjou and Meino Nanako, Echizen's cousin So Inui how are you?

**Inui (I):** …

**J:** Inui-san is there something wrong?

**I**:…

The journalist came close to Inui and knelt in front of him. He saw tears running down his face and wetting his jeans.

**J:** Inui, what happened?

Inui looked at him, his glasses were on the sofa and his eyes were read and puffy.

**I:** Kaidoh left me.

**J**: But why?

**I:** Because I…

Suddenly a man with black hair and two bangs on the forehead came on the set. The journalists looked at him.

**J:** Who are you?

**Stranger :** Oishi Syuichiroh, nice to meet you.

**J:** What are doing here?

**Oishi(O) :** I'm here for an interview about AIDS. What is Inui doing here?

**J:** You're on the wrong set. The medical show's set is in the building opposite this one.

**O:** I'm really sorry. I go. Bye Inui, see you soon.

Inui didn't answer so Oishi came close to him and had a panic attack when he saw his red eyes.

**O:** Oh my God, Inui are you hurt? What happened to you? Did someone beat you? Are you ill? Do you want me to examine you?

**Yanagi (Y):** Don't worry Oishi. (To the journalist) I'm sorry to be late. With everything that happened this morning I lost track of the time.

**J:** What happened?

**Y:** Kaoru broke up with us.

**O**: Oh no. Why? Was he ill-treated? Did you make him do some horrible stuff?

**Y**: Stop it Oishi. He left because his cat died.

**I:** I decided to wash my laboratory coats. I put them in the washing machine and I didn't see that the cat was in it.

Oishi and the journalist were horrified. Yanagi was hugging Inui who started to cry again.

**O:** Eiji could give you a kitten.

**J**: He is right.

Oishi looked at his watch and ran away, screaming that he was really late.

**J:** I offer Kaidoh all my sympathy for his dead cat. But can we please talk about something else? The death of a cat isn't what the audience wants to hear about. Shinjou Reiji from Jyousei Shounan?

**Y:** The deep impulse man? I know nothing about him. Sadaharu has plenty of data on him.

**I:** That's right but I'm not in the mood.

**J:** Please Inui! If you accept I will drink your super mineral deluxe juice.

**I:** It's a deal. Renji please take the yellow bottle that is on the backseat of my car. So Shinjou. He has a coach complex.

**J:** Hanamura Aoi?

**I**: Herself.

**J:** Can you explain?

**I:** He treated her like his mother. She was his goddess. He did whatever she wanted.

**J:** Really anything?

**I:** Yes.

**J:** How long did it last?

**I:** It lasted till the end of Junior High. Then Shinjou went to Rokkakku. He met her again when he entered university.

**J:** So they were back to their slave/master relation.

**I**: Yes but, as time went by their relation evolved.

**J:** Can you explain?

**I:** They began to sleep together and then he moved with her.

**J:** I always thought that Hanamura was engaged to Sakaki.

**I:** You were wrong, they went out but it didn't last.

**J:** So Shinjou is living with a woman who could be his mother.

**I:** Yes and they are married. Hanamura-sensei is expecting their first baby.

**J:** You must be kidding.

**I:** Not at all. I never joke and if I were to joke I wouldn't do it on a day like today.

**J:** I really feel sorry for this baby. A father and a mother obsessed with perfection.

**I:** This baby would have had a better life with Renji, Kaidoh and me.

Inui started crying again. Yanagi came back, holding a yellow bottle. He gave it to the journalist.

**Y:** Now you have to drink it.

**J:** I'll do it at the end of the show. Now what is Shinjou doing to earn money?

**Y:** Sadaharu is unable to answer you right now. He has to deal with his pain. So can we please talk about the next player? I may be able to answer your questions.

**J:** I wanted to talk about Wakato Hiroshi.

**Y:** The famous actor Wakato Hiroshi?

**J:** Himself. What can you tell me about him?

**Y:** He was Kajimoto Takahisa and Shinjou Reiji's classmate in Junior High. He had a huge fanclub. 1200 fans in his school.

**J:** So many!

**Y:** Well it's only from his school. I know that he was really famous because he used to act in various advertisements. So he must have more fans.

**J:** Why did he become an actor?

**Y:** Have you ever seen play tennis? I don't think so because, if you had, you wouldn't ask this question. A tennis match was a play. He had the lead role and his opponent had the second role. He led the game.

**J:** So he became an actor because he liked playing different players on the court. The question is : how did he become an actor. We both know it's not that easy.

**Y:** An Amercian producer was looking for a young man to play in his soap opera entitled the Young and the Restless. He had to play the new postman of Newman enterprise.

**J:** You seem to know plenty of things about that show.

**Y:** My mother and my grandmother watch it everyday so I'm quite familiar with all the characters.

**J:** Did he accept this part?

**Y:** Yes. To be honest with you he watched this soap opera and he fell in love with the actress playing Victoria Newman.

**J:** How did his family react?

**Y**: They weren't happy. His father hoped he would become a lawyer. With time they accepted his choice as long as he doesn't act in a porn movie.

**J:** And now what is he doing?

**Y:** He is shooting an adaptation of a manga entitled Bleach. The shooting started last week in Kobe.

**J:** Where does he live? And what about his private life?

**Y:** He lives here in Japan in Tokyo with his family in the poshest district of the town. When he is shooting a movie in the USA he lives in a small flat in Los Angeles. His private life is really mysterious. It seems that he goes out with many girls.

**J:** So he isn't gay.

**Y**: Yes. But he has never gone steady with a girl.

**J**: He is just like these Hollywood stars.

**Y:** No. He is afraid that girls only like him for his money and not for who he really is.

**J:** I can understand his fears. You said that he fell in love the actress playing Victoria Newman. Did they go out together?

**Y:** No. She refused to date an actor. Wakato was really upset.

**J:** Is he still playing in this soap opera?

**Y:** According to my mother told me last week he is still playing in it. He is now a business man in Newman Enterprise. He is married to the step-daughter of a man called Brad who is married to his mother who abandoned him when he was a baby before running away with a prisoner on the run who is the father of his wife.

The journalist sweatdropped.

**J:** Ok. His character is married to his step sister if I understand what you've just said.

**Y:** Yes and in reality he had an affair with the woman playing his wife.

**J:** It's really complicated. Can you tell us why this affair with this actress didn't last?

**Y:** Her family didn't like him. He is Japanese and well her parents are racist, xenophobic.

**J:** Stupid people.

**Y**: Indeed.

**J:** Ok we will stop talking about him for today. I wanted to talk about Meino Nanako. Echizen's cousin if I remember well.

**Y:** No problem. What do you want to know?

**I:** Renji can we please go home? I don't feel so good and I want to see if Kaidoh came home. He never stays that pissed for too long.

**Y:** But we are in the middle of an interview. We can't leave like that.

**I:** Please Renji.

**J:** It's Ok. I will see you next week

**Y**: It's really kind of you.

**J:** Don't mention it.

Inui and Yanagi left the set while the journalist was drinking the bottle he was given.

**

* * *

Last A/N: **I think I used all your suggestions. If I forgot one, please tell me and I'll use it in chapter 13. This chapter is a bit strange. A crying Inui was a challenge for me.

If you have any suggestions for next part, I'll be glad to hear them…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Pot don't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 13)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

_ToAdrian Mikhailov :Thanks for your review. I'll use your idea about Kaidoh. There will a part in which Inui will only talk about the coaches. Sengoku, well ,skirt chasing may be a way to hide his true self from the others . _

**Journalist (J):** Welcome back to Inui's interviews. How are you today Inui?

**Inui (I):** Kaidoh kissed a girl right in front Renji and me so I'm not well.

**J:** It must have been his aunt or his cousin or a friend.

**I**: You don't kiss a member of your family on the lips.

**J:** Well yes. It may be a way to avenge him from what you did to his cat.

**I:** I hope you are right. There is a 90 percent chance he did it to piss me off and 10 percent that he became heterosexual.

**J:** That's nothing. You still have Yanagi.

**I**: Yes but Kaidoh is important for us. Without him our data is wrong, we don't eat properly, we can't sleep. The bed is too cold.

**J:** I understand. If we have time we'll talk more about it later. I really would like to talk about Meino Nanako.

**I:** Echizen's cousin?

**J:** Yes. I heard she is married to a journalist. May I know his name?

**I:** Inoue Mamoru. From Tennis Monthly Pro magazine.

**J:** I know him. He is a nice man. A little bit old if I may say.

**I:** Well he is only 10 years older than his wife that's nothing.

**J**: They met when he wanted to interview Echizen Nanjiroh.

**I:** Indeed. At that time he was in a relation with his assistant Shiba Kaori but he soon broke it off with her.

**J:** Love at first sight how cute.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** They got married when Meino-san graduated from university. I heard she is working in a kindergarten.

**I:** Yes but she will soon stop working because she is pregnant with their first child.

**J:** That's great. I get the feeling that her children will get on well Sakuno's, Yukimura's and Jackal's children.

**I:** I hope so. We would be able to create a tennis team and I'll be the coach.

**J:** Yes, why not. So they are happily married and are expecting their first child. What about Shiba Kaori?

**I:** The woman Kaidoh kissed in the street? Still a photographer. She is now working for some kind of gossip magazine.

**J:** Kaidoh kissed her? I can't believe you.

**I:** Unfortunately it's the truth. He kissed her in a way in never kissed Renji or me before.

**J:** Let's forget about it. Can we talk the Golden Pair?

**I**: Of course.

**J:** We saw Oishi last week on this set. He talked about a show on AIDS.

**I:** Yes. He will go to South America with a group of doctors to give injections and to make people understand that they have to protect themselves.

**J:** Oishi seems to be a nice man. How did Kikumaru take his decision to leave?

**I:** He wasn't really happy but he understands that it's something that it's something important for Oishi.

**J:** Kikumaru seems to be the perfect lover.

**I:** It depends. If you forget to close the toothpaste you'll feel his wrath.

**J:** What will he do during his lover's absence?

**I:** He will work and paint the room that will welcome their first child.

**J:** They will be able to adopt a child?

**I**: Yes thanks to Atobe. He did everything he could to help them.

**J:** So when will they welcome this child?

**I:** Baby, when Oishi comes back from South Africa. Oishi doesn't know yet. Kikumaru wants to make him the surprise.

**J:** But what if Oishi is killed during his mission?

**I:** It won't be ovious to touch him with Atobe's bodyguards going too.

**J:** Yes. I'm just wondering how they will take care of the baby since both of them are in the medical system.

**I:** Kikumaru can stop working. Oishi earns more money than him.

**J:** You said Oishi is a family doctor.

**I:** Yes and he is working with his uncle.

**J:** I know so how come he is going to South Africa?

**I:** Oishi worries for everybody and everything, from his neighbours to the washing machine. So when he learnt that some kids in South America didn't get an injection against measles he decided that it was his job to go and help them.

**J:** How did Kikumaru react?

**I:** He tried to make him change his mind but he failed.

**J:** They won't break up because of that?

**I:** Not at all. Nothing could make them break up.

**J:** That was interesting. Can we talk now about Jirou? You said his sister is married to Hyoshi.

**I:** Yes.

**J**: You also said he is living with Marui Bunta.

**I;** Yes and that he works for Sakuno and him. Yes I remember.

**J:** Well he has two jobs but he was known to be someone who spent his days sleeping. How does it do to work?

**I:** If Jirou slept all day long it was because he was medicated.

**J:** Medicated?

**I:** Yes. He used to be hyperactive. The way he acted during tennis matches was nothing compared to the way he behaved before his treatment.

**J:** But if his treatment made him sleep all day long why didn't they change it?

**I:** It was the only was had worked without sending him to the hospital.

**J:** I don't understand.

**I:** Some pills caused him arrhythmia and tachycardia.

**J:** I understand. But is he still under treatment?

**I:** No. He stopped it when he started working for Sakuno. To be honest with you he no longer needed it but he took it because his doctor didn't want him to stop.

**J:** If he works for Sakuno it means that he is close to Atobe.

**I:** They had an affair when they were in Junior High.

**J:** But Atobe is part of OTP5.

**I:** Yes I know. But you mustn't forget that the members of OTP5 had a life before that.

**J:** Yes. So their relationship didn't last.

**I:** Yes. They split up just before their last Junior High National Tennis competition.

**J:** Why?

**I:** Atobe was sick and tired of Jirou sleeping al the time. He couldn't have his way with him.

**J:** Meaning?

**I:** He couldn't proceed to physical intercourse with him.

**J:** You already explained the reason why he is sharing a flat with Marui. Well I read that Jirou really liked Marui because he was a volley specialist.

**I:** That's true. But as he is living with him he began to like him for his qualities. He is a great cook. Not as great as Sakuno but great nonetheless.

**J**: Does Jirou still play tennis?

**I:** Yes with Marui every Sunday.

**J:** So everything he does outside his work is done with Marui?

**I:** Indeed.

**J:** So they are really close.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** We can say that they are together but that they don't want the others to know about their relationship.

**I:** Perhaps. I don't have enough data to tell you that you're right.

**J:** I think I'm right but it won't change the fact that the show is over for today. I'll see you next week.

**I:** Of course!

**Last A/N: **Chapter 13 is over. I didn't think I would be able to write it this week. Too many things to do. I will focuss on the coaches + Nanjiroh in Chapter 14. If there are questions you want the coaches to be asked, feel free to post them in your review. The add ruler option in Document manager doesn't work. Am I the only one to have problems with it?


	14. Chapter 14 summary

Disclaimer: Pot don't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. Summary of the pairings, kids and job

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

**Pairings + kids:**

- - Kaidoh Hazue married to Osakada Tomoka. She used to go out with Horio Satoshi

- - Yukimura Seiichi married to an American OC. Has a baby girl named Tara Ayumi. Yukimura had an affair with Tachibana Kippei.

- - Atobe Keigo, Fuji Syusuke, Sanada Genichirou, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma known as OTP5 engaged to Ryusaki Sakuno. Have a baby boy named Kyoshi (SakunoxGenichirou)

- - Meino Nanako married to Inoue Mamoru. Expecting their first child.

- - Tachibana Ann engaged to Momoshiro Takeshi and Kamio Akira (for the moment)

- - Fuji Yumiko going out with Fuji Yuuta and Mizuki Hajime (for the moment)

- - Kawamura Takashi engaged to Saruwatari Yumi (OC). Kawamura used to go out with Akutsu Jin and Fuji Syusuke

- - Oshitari Yuushi engaged to Kajimoto Takahisa

- - Mukahi Gakuto engaged to a Chinese guy(OC)

- - Shishido Ryou engaged to Ootori Choutarou

- - Oishi Syuichirou engaged to Kikumaru Eiji. Plan to adopt a child.

- - Niou Masaharu engaged to Kirihara Akaya

- - Inui Sadaharu engaged to Yanagi Renji

- - Jackal Kuwahara married to an OC. Has twins named Keiko and Ran

- - Sengoku Kyosumi engaged to Dan Taichi

- - Ibu Shinji going out with an OC (Kamio Akira's sister). Had a two year relation with his captain Tachibana Kippei.

- - Hyoshi Wakashi married to an OC ( Akutagawa Jirou's little sister)

- - Shinjou Reiji married to Hanamura Aoi. Expecting their first baby. Had and affair with Sakaki Taro

- - Sakaki Taro married to an Italian OC. Have a son named Rupert. Had an affair with Hanamura Aoi.

- - Ryusaki Sumire married to an OC Mr Ryuzaki. Have a daughter called Haruka and a son-in-law called Takegumi Asaki. Have a granddaughter named Sakuno

- - Echizen Nanjirou married to Takeuchi Rinko. Have two sons named Ryoga and Ryoma.

- - Oji married to an OC who died. Have a son Junpei and a daughter in law Megumi. Have 4 grandchildren Hayata, Toshiro, Chihiro and Takeshi.

- - Akazawa Yoshirou going out with Yanagisawa Shinya. Shinya used to date Kisarazu Atsushi.

- - Sakaki Rupert married to Tarja Holonein.

- - Kachiro engaged to Katsuo.

- - Kaidoh Kaoru married to Shiba Kaori. Pregnant with their first baby. Used to date Inui and Yanagi.

**Jobs: **

- - Inui: Seigaku tennis coach and Juice creator

- - Echizen : former pro tennis player, student in chemistry.

- - Kabaji : monk

- - Yagyuu : Phd in literature

- - Oshitari : doctor in his father's hospital

- - Kajimoto: psychiatrist

- - Niou : salesman in a sport car company

- - Kirihara : psychiatrist in training

- - Marui : cake shop owner

- - Ryusaki Sa : restaurant owner and cook

- - Jackal : hairdresser

- - Yanagi : math teacher in Rikkai Dai university

- - Ootori : Phd in music

- - Shishido : studying English in order to become a translator

- - Sengoku : translator ( translates books and makes subtitles for films and anime)

- - Ibu : writer ( writes philosophy treaty) and tennis coach in Fudomine

- - Mukahi : sport teacher in a Chinese high school

- - Mukahi's Chinese lover : lawyer

- - Kikumaru : dentist

- - Oishi : doctor

- - Saruwati : employee in a McDonald

- - Kawamura : works in his father restaurant.

- - Kaidoh K : Tennis player

- - Kaidoh H : basketball player

- - Osakada : future lawyer

- - Hyoshi : owner of a Kobujyutsu dojo. Works with Sanada to create a new variety of martial art

- - Sanada : owner of a kendo dojo. Works with Hyoshi to create a new variety of martial art

- - Tachibana K: tennis coach in Fudomine Junior High

- - Tachibana A : PE teacher in Fudomine

- - Akutagawa : waiter in Sakuno's restaurant and checkout assistant in Marui's cake shop

- - Hanamura : tennis coach of Jyousei Shonen

- - Wakato : actor

- - Inoue : journalist for the Tennis Monthly Pro Magazine

- - Meino : kindergarten teacher.

- - Shiba : photographer for a gossip magazine

- - Sakaki : tennis coach of Hyoutei, music teacher in Hyoutei and former tennis player.

- - Ryusaki Su. : former tennis coach of Seigaku.

- - Echizen N. : former pro tennis player, monk

- - Oji : former tennis coach of Rokkakku

- - Banji: former tennis coach and PE teacher of Yamabuki

- - Takegumi : pilot for Japan airline

- - Ryusaki H: air hostess for Japan airline

- - Sakaki R. : student in Harvard medical school

- - Echizen Ryoga: pro tennis player

- - Oji Megumi : literature teacher

- - Oji Junpei : policeman.

- - Takeuchi Rinko : lawyer

- - Mr Ryuzaki : politician.

- - Akutsu : truck driver for Inu Corporation.

- - Yanagisawa : Computer engineer.

- - Kisarazu Atsushi : priest of the Catholic church.

- - Fuji Syusuke ; photographer

- - Atobe : businessman, head of Atobe Corporation.

- - Tezuka : world history teacher in Seigaku Senior High School.

- - Tarja Holonein : opera singer

- - Kachiro : video club owner

- - Katsuo : video club owner

**Bachelors :**

- - Kabaji Munehiro (gay)

- - Horio Satoshi (straight). Had an affair with Osakada Tomoka.

- - Saeki Kojirou (straight)

- - Yagyuu Hiroshi (straight)

- - Marui Bunta (gay)

- - Tachibana Kippei (gay). Had an affair with Ibu Shinji and Yukimura Seiichi

- - Akutagawa Jirou (gay). Had an affair with Atobe Keigo.

- - Wakato Hiroshi (bi). Had an affair with an OC actress.

- - Banji (straight) : Had a crush on Ryusaki Sumire. Divorced his OC wife

- - Echizen Ryoga: (straight)

- - Akutsu Jin (gay) Had an affair with Kawamura.

- - Kisarazu Atsushi (gay)

**Dead people :**

- - Kisarazu Ryou. Died in a train accident. Had an OC girlfriend.

- - Oji's OC wife.

**Finale Note :** Some OC characters have no name. They will only be given one if you want me to talk more about them


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Pot don't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 14)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

_To Adrian Mikhailov: Thanks for your reviews. Chapter 14 wasn't supposed to be published. It was just a way to keep a trace of what I've already writen but then I thought that it may help my readers so here it is. Well about the school I'm not from the USA or any other english speaking countries so I chose the only university I was nearly sure had a medical school. Hope you'll like this new chapter...  
_

_To Phattbunnie :Thanks for your review…Hope you'll like this new chapter...  
_

_Thanks to Old Fiat for letting me use some stuff she wrote about Sakaki in her fic "My life"_

**Journalist (J):** Hello Inui. Our show is today dedicated to the tennis coaches and to Echizen Nanjiroh.

**Inui (I):** Hello!

**J:** We will start with Sakaki Taro, Hyoutei tennis coach. He is really rich and owns a beautifull house in the suburbs of Tokyo.

**I:** He used to be poor when he was a child.

**J:** I can't believe it!

**I:** It's the truth.

**J:** Can you explain us what you mean?

**I:** He is an orphan. His biological parents died in a car accident when he was 2. As he had no family he was put in an orphanage. He stayed there during two years before being adopted by the Sakaki family.

**J:** So the Sakaki family was rich.

**I:** Not at all. It was a family of stringed-instrument maker. Sakaki learnt to make violin and cello and to play them.

**J:** It explains why he is a music teacher but not the tennis coach part.

**I:** He played tennis at school before going to his music lessons given by his mother. He was good at that sport so his parents agreed to let him play as long as he didn't neglect music.

**J:** Well I understand but you can't coach a team if you play for fun.

**I:** He was part of his school team and he played till he got his teaching degree.

**J:** And he started teaching in Hyoutei.

**I:** No he was offered a scholarship to study opera in Italy. He met his wife there.

**J:** His wife?

**I:** Yes he is married to a rich Italian woman. They have a son called Rupert.

**J:** Well Rupert is not an Italian name and it isn't Japanese either.

**I:** Mrs. Sakaki is from Irish descent. They named their child after her father's name.

**J:** And their money?

**I:** His wife is really rich. She is some kind of duchess or something like that. She doesn't work.

**J:** Sakaki Rupert is name that is well known in the USA. Can you tell us why?

**I:** He is studying medicine in Harvard medical school and he is very good cello player. He is giving concert all around the USA.

**J:** Last question about him. He had an affair with Hanamura Aoi.

**I:** Yes during his wife's pregnancy. Then he stopped seeing her; but according to Renji they are back together because his wife is pregnant.

**J:** But Hanamura Aoi is pregnant too. She is expecting her first baby with Shinjou Reiji.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Ok let's talk about Hanamura Aoi. I heard that she was studying art before studying medicine.

**I:** That's true. She finally chose medicine because her father hurt his back while playing golf and she decided to help sportsmen.

**J:** So that's why she always has a first aid kit with her whenever she is near her tennis team.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Can you talk about her relation with her husband, Shinjou Reiji?

**I:** She was his coach; they had an affair in Junior High. When he graduated he changed school so they broke up.

**J:** Did she gat involved in another relation?

**I:** No she waited till Shinjou reached university and they started going out again. Well officially. It shocked everybody.

**J:** Why did they get married just a few days after Shinjou's graduation?

**I:** She learnt she was pregnant. When she told Shinjou he decided that they had to get married so that the baby would have a real family.

**J:** A perfect family?

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Do we know something about her background?

**I:** She comes from a normal family. They had some money. I know she had a brother who died in a car crash when he was 2. After this accident her mother was no longer able to move. Her spine was broken.

**J:** Do you know what they did to earn money? We know that Sakaki's were stringed-instrument makers?

**I:** Her father was a surgeon and her mother was a housewife. Her mother died three years ago from breast cancer.

**J:** How did Hanamura meet Sakaki?

**I:** She met him during a tennis meeting. She fell in love with him but he was already married. At that time he wife was pregnant with Rupert.

**J:** It doesn't explain why they had an affair.

**I:** A man has some needs and his wife didn't satisfy them so he looked for someone to well you know.

**J:** And he chose Hanamura.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** If Hanamura loved him why did she marry Shinjou?

**I:** She knows pretty well that he won't divorce. Shinjou loves her and doesn't hide his feelings for her. She decided that she could always give it a go.

**J:** You mean that she doesn't really love him.

**I:** Yes but it seems that she began to have feeling for him when they met again after he graduated from university.

**J:** She toyed with him in Junior High! That's disgusting!

**I:** Well yes. But the worst is that she isn't sure about the identity of her baby's father.

**J:** So the baby may be Sakaki's.

**I:** Indeed and knowing Shinjou's nature if he ever happens to discover that the child is not his, Sakaki would have to run and hide far away.

**J:** And Hanamura?

**I:** He loves her so much that he won't consider as an option the fact that she had willingly cheated on him.

**J:** Ok. Let's talk about Oji.

**I:** As you want.

**J:** He is the oldest tennis coach of the Kantou region.

**I:** Yes. He is also the only one who made rackets for his players.

**J :** He is living in Chiba. What is doing now?

**I**: He is taking care of his grandchildren and of his garden.

**J:** Does he still create tennis rackets?

**I:** Yes. A big company even approached him. They wanted to buy them and sell them.

**J:** Did he accept?

**I:** No because they wanted to sell them at a really high price.

**J:** Nobody ever heard about his wife. What can you tell us about her?

**I:** I learnt from Saeki that his wife died when their son was still young.

**J:** How did she die? And what about his son?

**I:** She died while giving birth to their second child. The baby died too. He was a premature baby. Their son is called Junpei. He is a policeman and he works in Tokyo.

**J:** If Oji has grandchildren it means that his son is married.

**I:** Yes he is married to a literature teacher named Megumi. I'm really sorry but I don't know her family name. I'll have to ask Renji if he knows.

**J:** That's not a problem. Where is this Megumi teaching?

**I: **She is a teacher in Rokkakku Junior High.

**J:** I suppose that your friend Saeki had her as a teacher.

**I:** Technically speaking Saeki isn't my friend. He is an acquaintance. Yes he had her as teacher.

**J:** What about his grandchildren?

**I:** He has 4 grandchildren named Hayata, Toshiro, Chihiro and Takeshi. 2 girls and 2 boys.

**J:** Do you know something more about them?

**I:** Hayata is 10, Toshiro and Chihiro are twins, they are 5 and Takeshi is 2.

**J:** Oji must spend plenty of time with them.

**I:** Yes. Takeshi is with him all day long as he doesn't go to school. The twins and Hayata always come to his house after school. Most the time they spend the weekend with him.

**J:** There's one thing I don't understand. When his wife died Oji was still young. Why didn't he marry someone else?

**I:** He didn't want to. He really loved his wife and thought that marrying someone else would be a betrayal.

**J:** I understand but I saw him with an old woman. They were talking on the beach.

**I:** When?

**J:** Last weekend.

**I:** He was talking with Saeki grandmother. They are both member of a go club. I was in Chiba last weekend too to pick up some seaweed for my new juice.

**J:** I'm really sorry for the mistake.

**I :** That's nothing.

**J:** We'll have to end our show. Next week we will talk about Banji, Ryuzaki-sensei and Echizen Nanjiroh. So stay tuned.

**I:** I'll come with Renji if he is free and I'll bring you a sample of my new juice.

**A/N:** I decided to split the coach part into 2 so the next chapter will be about Banji, Nanjiroh and Ryusaki-sensei.

As you can see I posted a chapter entitled summary with all the pairings, jobs, kids, bachelors. It will be updated when I post a new chapter if I need to add or change some data.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Pot don't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 15)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

_ToAdrian Mikhailov :Thanks for your review…I feel bad for letting Sakaki cheat on his pregnant wife. It's a fiction so I guess it's Ok. (bangs her head in a wall for writing that). Cello is one of my favorite instruments. I really like its sound. Idem with piano. I wish I could play them but I can't .I really would like to learn but music lessons aren't cheap… Hope you'll like the next chapter…_

**Journalist (J):** Today we will talk about Banji, Echizen Nanjiroh and Ryusaki Sumire. Hello Inui.

**Inui (I):** Hello!

**J:** Let's start with Banji. We will talk about his private life. I heard that he really gets on well with Ryusaki Sumire.

**I:** It's false. They don't hate each other. They can stay in the same room without trying to kill each other; they can work together but they don't get on well.

**J:** I don't understand.

**I:** You know there's nothing to understand. They were both tennis coaches so they had to learn to work together even if they can't stand each other.

**J:** Of course, but why doesn't he like her?

**I:** Well he likes her but she doesn't like him.

**J:** Why?

**I:** As far as I can remember it has something to do with a lame joke he did when they were neighbors.

**J:** What kind of joke?

**I:** He told everybody in their school that she was a boy. That was a really lame joke.

**J:** And people believed it?

**I:** I'm ashamed to say so but yes they did. Ryusaki-sensei wasn't looking like a girl when she was in High School.

**J:** Ok. But why did he say that?

**I:** He had a major crush on her.

**J:** Well when you love someone you don't crack stupid jokes about them.

**I:** I know but Banji is special.

**J:** I suppose that Ryusaki Sumire didn't reciprocate.

**I:** Indeed. She even moved out of her parents' house as soon as possible.

**J:** Has Banji ever been married?

**I:** Yes.

**J:** What do we know about his wife?

**I:** She is Japanese and is older than him.

**J:** Older than him?

**I:** Yes. 5 years older to be precise.

**J:** That's strange that he is married because he doesn't wear a wedding ring.

**I:** That's because they are no longer married.

**J:** Why?

**I:** Because she wanted to have children and he didn't. Because he is still in love with Ryusaki-sensei. Because his wife was sick and tired of his jokes.

**J:** I understand. Banji was Yamabuki's tennis coach.

**I:** Yes but he was a PE teacher too. He decided to coach the tennis team because it's a good way to see his old crush.

**J:** Was he able to play tennis?

**I:** Yes but he wasn't really good. When he played against Oji he lost. Oji is way older than him.

**J:** Let's move on with Echizen Nanjiroh. He used to be one of the best players in world.

**I:** Yes till he decided to end his career.

**J**: Is it true that he was coached by Ryusaki Sumire?

**I:** Yes. He was the best player on her team and also the first freshman to reach a regular post during his first year of Junior High.

**J:** Rumors says that he was the son of a wealthy business man.

**I:** He was the adopted son of a business man. This man was his uncle.

**J**: Why was he adopted by his uncle?

**I:** Because his father was sentenced to prison for robbing several banks and his mother died just after her delivery. Internal bleeding according to her medical file.

**J:** Has he ever seen his real father?

**I:** No. His uncle prevented him from seeing him.

**J:** So it's because of this rich uncle that he was able to go to the USA to improve his tennis.

**I:** Not only. The fact that his uncle was rich helped but he wouldn't have gone there if his play really sucked.

**J:** He met his wife in the USA. Takeuchi Rinko.

**I:** Yes. She was in one of best law schools of California. She liked to play tennis.

**J:** So they met on a tennis court.

**I:** Not exactly. She was bullied by the owner of the club and he saved her.

**J:** But…

**I:** They met in the cafeteria of the club.

**J:** How long did he stay in the USA?

**I:** Till his son's Ryoma first year of Junior High.

**J:** But according to the official biography entitled "The birth of a samurai" he has two sons. Ryoga and Ryoma. Can you explain me what it means?

**I:** Ryoga was adopted because they thought they could have their own babies. When he was 3 Ryoma was born.

**J:** Did Ryoga come back to Japan with them?

**I**: No he was sent to a boarding school because…. Well I can't remember. I'm sorry.

**J:** It's nothing. Why did Nanjiroh retire?

**I:** He retired because playing was no longer funny for him. He was tired of easy wins.

**J:** That's why he turned his younger son into a tennis machine.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Now he is working as a monk and his wife is a lawyer. After all the competitions he won they could have stopped working.

**I:** That's true but he couldn't stay at home doing nothing and his wife wanted to earn money because they decided that the money he earned was for the education of their children.

**J:** Inoue Mamoru said that he was reading some kind of porn magazine.

**I:** It's true. At least he doesn't cheat on his wife, unlike Sakaki Taro.

**J:** That's true. But porn magazines! He could have read tennis magazines.

**I:** That's true but he doesn't like to read. In porn magazines there are mostly images.

**J:** Well that's true. Now Ryuzaki Sumire. Everybody knows her as the only coach who played tennis during tournaments.

**I:** Sakaki and Oji also played during tournaments.

**J:** I know. I wanted to say that she was the only female coach to have done that. There is a question that everybody is asking. Who is Mr Ryusaki?

**I:** Her husband. More seriously he is a politician. He must be really important because we don't have access to his data. Renji tried to infiltrate his computer but he failed. God knows that he is a really good hacker.

**J:** Why does her granddaughter live with her?

**I:** Because Sakuno's parents are hardly at home.

**J:** Why?

**I:** Her daughter Haruka is an air hostess and her son in law is a pilot. Both work for Japan Airline.

**J:** Her granddaughter is in a fivesome. We know that she had troubles to accept it. What about her husband?

**I:** He was shocked but he understood that her granddaughter was really happy. He tried to convince his wife to let go.

**J:** And Sakuno's parents?

**I:** They didn't care. As long as she doesn't end up in jail, they agree with her choice.

**J:** Some people said that she had an affair with Echizen Nanjiroh when he was in Junior High.

**I:** That's false. She isn't like Hanamura Aoi.

**J:** And what about Banji? You said he had a crush on her. I think she wouldn't have reacted this badly to his joke if she didn't feel anything for him.

**I:** Well she was about to forgive him till she met her husband.

**J:** What do you mean by that?

**I:** She was about to forgive him but then she heard him laugh at the new student.

**J:** I don't understand.

**I:** He said that he would stop laughing at people and making jokes if she forgives him.

**J:** The new student was Mr Ryusaki?

**I:** Yes. And it was love at first sight.

**J:** What?

**I:** Mr Ryusaki fell in love with her when he first saw her.

**J:** Their love life was a kind of fairy tale.

**I:** Yes. She even gave up her dream of becoming a famous tennis player for him.

**J:** That's a great love proof. The show is over for today. Thanks for being here Inui.

**I:** Thanks for inviting me. May I say something?

**J:** Of course.

**I:** Kaidoh, I know you're watching this show. I'm really sorry. Please come back. I'll buy you another cat. Renji and I are lost without you. Please phone us.

Inui wipes a little tear before leaving the set.

**A/N: **Next part will focus on the relation between Yumiko Mizuki and Yuuta. Sakaki's son will also make an apparition because I got a wonderful idea fromAdrian Mikhailov and we will also talk about Shiba Kaori.

Oh and a little question: Should I make Kaidoh come back to Inui and Yanagi?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 15)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

_To Adrian Mikhailov : Thanks for your review… I think Kaidoh will stay with Shiba for the moment. Sakaki and his affair, well I will deal with my moral values later. For the moment I'll let it be that way( meaning I will talk about it in another chapter)._

_To zed: Thanks for your review. Kaidoh back to Inui, we'll see. For the moment he will stay with Shiba.  
_

**Journalist (J): **Hello everybody! Today we will have a special guest. Please welcome Sakaki Rupert. He came back from Harvard to visit his family and accepted to give an interview.

**Rupert (R): **Thank you for accepting to interview me. Father would have been mad at me if I hadn't been able to be seen on TV.

**J:** Why did he want you to appear on my TV set?

**R:** Father is a huge fan of your interviews. First of all I have to thank you and Inui-san for making such a beautiful TV show. Well I'm here because of what you said about Oji-san.

**J**: I don't understand.

**R:** Let me explain. You spoke about his children and grandchildren, saying that he has a wonderful life.

**J:** So what?

**R:** Father now wants me to get married.

**J:** I don't understand why you came.

**R:** As far as I'm concerned you're responsible for that demand. Hadn't you talked about Oji-san's happy life I wouldn't have to get married and give him grandchildren.

**J:** I see. But your mother is pregnant so your father will have another baby to take care of.

**R:** It's not the same thing as a grand child. Father is happy to have another baby. That fact is not to be questioned…

**J:** I don't know what I can do to help you.

**R:** You know I wanted to focus on my study and then look for a lovely wife. Now I've to find a wife before the end of the year, get married and expect our first child.

**J:** Woaw! What would happen if you fail?

**R:** Father would disinherit me.

**J:** Are you kidding?

**R:** Not all. As Inui-san said about himself I don't make jokes out of serious matters. And believe me, my inheritance is very important.

**J:** Well there is nothing I can do for you.

**R:** Oh yes, you can do something for me. I am going to make an announcement now. And I'll explain you your role in this business.

**J:** Let's listen to you.

**R:** Hello ladies. My name is Sakaki Rupert, 20, student in Harvard medical school. I'm 1.80m; I've curly brown hair and green eyes. I like hiking, fishing, dancing, music, going to the cinema. I'm a really nice boy; I've never been arrested by the police. I was always top of my class. I'm looking for a lovely young woman between 18 and 20, ready to get married and to have a child during this year. All that matters is that you are smaller than me and you can behave in society. Please be aware that your background will be checked by a private detective. So if it's my money that interests you, just forget that you heard this announcement.

**J:** So if you are interested please phone Neko studio and we will contact Sakaki-san.

**R:** That's what I was going to ask you to say. Now that everything is settled I can go back home and tell Father that I will definitely get married this year. Goodbye.

**J:** Goodbye!

**Inui (I):** Goodbye Sakaki-san.

**J:** What an interesting boy!

**I:** Indeed. There is a 80 percent chance that this announcement will work.

**J:** Oh Ok. Let's talk about Shiba Kaori. She used to work with Inoue Mamoru. Why did she stop?

**I:** She was fired because her photos were close up of tennis men's belly. She tried to come back but they didn't want her to touch a camera so she gave up.

**J:** Rumors said that she had a crush on Tezuka and Kajimoto.

**I:** That's true. She used to stalk them. She was even worse than Hanamura Aoi.

**J:** That can't be true!

**I:** Well it is. Tezuka's parents had to phone the police because she tried to they pictures of their son while he was showering. They even asked for a paper preventing her from coming near to him.

**J:** Other people said that she was in a relation with Inoue-san before they met Nanako-san.

**I:** That's true and false. False because it has nothing to do with love and true because she is the daughter of one of his parents' friend.

**J:** I understand. Did she have a boyfriend before being involved in this stalking affair?

**I:** According to my data she went out with one of her teacher… No wait that was somebody else. A girl looking like her who studied chemistry with me in High School.

**J:** So no boyfriend?

**I:** No boyfriend till she put her hand on my dear Kaidoh.

**J:** Do you know how she proceeded?

**I:** She must have taken advantage of his cat's death.

**J:** But Kaidoh is gay.

**I:** No he is bi.

**J:** Do you think that Shiba-san will drop him?

**I:** I don't think so. He is really muscular, he plays tennis and he is a really good lover.

**J:** Seems that Kaidoh is the perfect man. Does she live with him?

**I:** Unfortunately yes. Yanagi phoned him last weekend and she answered his phone. You know he owns a flat near the great market place.

**J:** Now she is working for a gossip magazine.

**I:** Yes. He favorite subject is the life of Wakato Hiroshi. He even sued her because she took photos of him swimming naked in his swimming pool.

**J:** Poor Kaidoh. She is really a pervert.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Let's move on to Yumiko, Yuuta and Mizuki. We will talk about their relationship and we will deal with their jobs later.

**I:** As you want.

**J:** Let's sum up what already happened. Yumiko loves Mizuki who loves Yuuta. So Yumiko has an affair with Yuuta to make Mizuki jealous. Then they agreed to go on a date together.

**I:** Good summary.

**J:** So did their date go well?

**I:** Yes. They ended up in a Karaoke bar and sang during the whole night. Needless to say they were drunk. Really drunk.

**J:** Yuuta doesn't seem to be the type of man to get drunk that easily.

**I:** That's true but when you see you sister kissing your best friend and your lover on the mouth with tongue showing, believe me, you'll get drunk to forget that you ever witnessed that.

**J:** But Yumiko loves Yuuta too.

**I:** Yes but kissing your brother on the mouth and in public isn't to be done. People don't like incest.

**J:** Yes. But I hope he got his share of heated kissed when home.

**I:** He did, don't worry about that.

**J:** So they are officially involved in a threesome?

**I:** No because they didn't go past heated kissed. They still try to avoid being involved in a threesome.

**J:** But why? Fuji Syusuke is in a fivesome, well a sixsome with Sakuno. Tachibana Ann goes out with Kamio and Momoshiro. So where is the problem?

**I:** The problem is our society. OTP5 and Sakuno are let in peace because of Atobe. People think that Tachibana Ann is still trying to decide whether she should date Kamio or Momoshiro. The main problem with Mizuki, Yuuta and Yumiko is that two of them are linked by blood.

**J:** But if they keep their relation hidden, there is no problem.

**I : **It could work if Yumiko accepts to stop kissing her brother in public. She does it when she is a bit drunk.

**J:** What does Mizuki think of this entire affair?

**I:** Mizuki loves Yuuta and he learned to love Yumiko. He really likes her twisted mind. He also knows that Yuuta secretly loves his sister.

**J:** Did he get to know that?

**I:** A heated making out session with him.

**J:** The best method ever.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Last question. Does Yuuta love his sister?

**I:** Loves her like love in a love affair?

**J:** Yes.

**I:** Not at the beginning. He started to love her when his brother left them. It's a bit complicated. Yuuta really likes Fuji. When Fuji left them to move with his lovers in one of Atobe mansions he was devastated. Yumiko was here to help him to recover. Little by little they grew closer till they shared they first kiss. A few weeks later they began to sleep in the same bed. Nothing more happened and will happen before a moment. Things may move a little if Mizuki accepts to live with them.

**J:** We will have to ask him.

**I:** Yes. I'll try to phone him tomorrow.

**J**: Goodbye everybody. Goodbye Inui, see you next week.

**I:** No problem.

**A/N: **Next part will focus on the twins from St Rudolf and Rokkaku, Dane boy (I can't remember their names.) and Akutsu.

I may also take a little break from this story. It's not decided at the moment. More info about that in the next chapter…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either. I don't own Windows or any Microsoft programs. Bill Gates does.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist. (Part 16)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

_To adrian Mikhailov : Thanks for your review… I'm not a great fan of incest too. I decided to put them together because it seemed great but nothing is definitive in this fic. Shiba and Kaidoh, I'll think about your idea. As far as my updates are concerned it will depend on a meeting with my teachers and the amount of work I'll be given._

**Journalist (J): **Hello Inui. Today we will be talking about Akutsu Jin, Kisarazu Ryou and his brother Atsushi. We will also talk about Yanagisawa Shinya

**Inui (I):** Hello. It's a pleasure to be here today.

**J:** Let's start with Akutsu Jin. He was one of the best tennis players in Junior High. He stopped playing after loosing against Echizen Ryoma. Why?

**I:** To be honest with you, Kawamura would be far more able than me to answer your questions. But I'll try. Akutsu doesn't like the concept of "losing". He is really proud being defeated by a 12 years old kid was not something he could accept.

**J:** I understand. But giving up?

**I:** He was ashamed. Ashamed of losing. He used to brag about his strength. You know he gave up playing every sport he once did. If he can't the best the sport isn't good enough for him.

**J:** Strange attitude.

**I:** Indeed.

**J:** I also hear that he had some violence problems.

**I:** Yes. He was raised by his mother, who, despite her gentle demeanor when around people, used to beat him up. His father left when he heard his mother was pregnant.

**J:** I saw her photograph and she doesn't seem to be the type of woman who would hit her children.

**I:** That's true but she considers him as the main reason for her failure.

**J:** Well. Yeah. So Akutsu dated Kawamura.

**I:** Yes while he was dating Saruwatari Yumi. It didn't last because he wanted him to leave her. Kawamura couldn't. So Akutsu left.

**J:** I heard something about one night stands.

**I:** Akutsu used to come back when Sarawatari was on night shift. It didn't last because Kawamura's girlfriend discovered everything and threatened to dump him if this affair was to go on.

**J:** So is Akutsu with someone?

**I:** Not at the moment. He is really busy with his job.

**J:** What job?

**I:** He is a truck driver for Inu Corporation.

**J:** Inu Corporation the biggest pet food corporation of Japan?

**I:** Yes. He found this job on the internet.

**J:** Well he seemed like the kind of man who could work in a strip club or in a pub.

**I:** You don't judge a book by its cover.

**J:** Let's talk about Yanagisawa Shinya.

**I :** He was a player from Saint Rudolph.

**J:** Some people said his nickname was "Dane boy". Why?

**I:** He usually ends his sentences with "dane". It's his trademark.

**J:** Just like Echizen and his "mada mada dane".

**I:** Yes.

**J:** So he used to date his double partner Kisarazu Atsushi. But then they broke up. Why?

**I:** As you probably know Kisarazu had a twin brother.

**J:** Had?

**I:** Yes he died in a train accident.

**J:** So his death was the reason behind their breaking up.

**I:** Yes. Atsushi couldn't forget his brother and thought that his boyfriend couldn't understand his feelings.

**J:** How did Yanagisawa react?

**I:** He was really sad and tried to commit suicide.

**J:** Poor guy. So he was saved?

**I:** He was saved his former captain Akazawa Yoshirou. As he wanted to die even after being saved, Akazawa made him live in his flat. They may have never been close but he wouldn't let one of his former player die.

**J:** So you mean that he didn't fall in love with his savior?

**I:** Not at the beginning. As time went by he began to develop some feelings for him.

**J:** Did Akazawa love him back?

**I:** Yes. He has been in love with him till Junior High but Yanagisawa didn't pay attention to him. The only man he saw Kisarazu Atsushi.

**J:** What does Yanagisawa do to earn money?

**I:** He is a computer engineer. He creates programs and games.

**J:** I would have expected Yanagi to do this kind of job.

**I:** Well Yanagisawa was crazy about video games and he was fed up with Windows freezing all the time and with the programs given with it.

**J:** I understand. What is he working on?

**I:** He is working on a new operating system. I can't tell you more about it.

**J:** I've heard rumors about him being a priest.

**I:** I know. But he isn't the one who became a priest. The priest thing was a joke because he isn't that attractive.

**J :** A lame joke.

**I:** I know.

**J:** Now what about Kisarazu Ryou?

**I:** He is dead.

**J: **I know but before dying he was a live. So can we talk about what happened before his death?

**I:** Of course.

**J:** First what was his job?

**I:** At the time of his death he was still Senior High.

**J:** You mean that he committed suicide.

**I:** NO! He was visiting his brother and his train jumped the rails.

**J:** But he went to Tokyo during the week.

**I:** Well he didn't go to school on Wednesday. Plus it was their birthday and he wanted to surprise his brother

**J:** What else? Oh yes was he engaged to someone?

**I:** No but he was seeing a girl from his neighborhood.

**J;** Do you have her name?

**I:** No but Renji must have it in one of his files.

**J:** Now Kisarazu Atsushi. He used to date Yanagisawa. What happened after their break up?

**I:** Yanagisawa tried to commit suicide while Atsushi went into a deep depression.

**J:** I read that he tried to commit suicide too, but that somebody or something prevented him from doing so.

**I**: Well the suicide part is true. Apparently something prevented him from doing so. He said to his psychiatrist that he saw his dead brother who told him not to act like a fool.

**J**: After that event he didn't act like he used to. What changed?

**I:** He began to go to church every Sunday

**J:** He was a catholic?

**I:** Yes. Most of Saint Rudolph students are catholic.

**J:** So he became obsessed by religion?

**I:** Yes. He even started to sing in the church choir.

**J:** It would mean that the priest is him?

**I:** Yes.

**J:** But I heard that he still plays tennis during Japanese championship.

**I:** That's true. Being a priest doesn't mean that you can't do some sports. Playing tennis even at a national level isn't forbidden by the Bible.

**J**: You read the Bible?

**I:** Yes, after Kaidoh left us I had trouble to sleep so I bought this book and read it. I went to sleep in lest than one hour.

**J:** What does his family think about his choice?

**I:** They accept it. As long as he is happy they are happy.

**J:** And his friends?

**I:** Most of them rejected him after they learnt he had chosen to become a priest.

**J:** But why?

**I:** Young people are often cruel. They don't need a reason to reject someone. He wanted to become a priest it just meant that he gave up boys, alcohol, cigarettes. It didn't mean that he wouldn't hang out with them.

**J:** Well it was the last question for today. We may even make a special show with the question asked by the audience.

**I:** It would be great. Feel free to ask anything you want to now.

**A/N: **Well I tried to read the Bible. It was really boring and I told that to my mother. It hadn't pleased her. She slapped me because I said it was a piece of crap. I was 10.

Next part will deal with Fuji, Tezuka and Atobe. More details about their lives, their jobs. I also want to make a chapter based on questions asked by the audience. So please use your keyboards and play the role of the audience. Question can be about any characters or OC present in chapter 14 aka the summary (I updated it).

About the break I don't know yet. I need to see my timetable.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

* * *

_To KiriharaAkaya: thanks for your review. There may be Yuuta-Mizuki-Yumiko stuff later._

_To Zed: thanks for your review. For the moment Kaidoh will stay with Shiba._

_To Adrian Mikhailov : Thanks for your review. Your French isn't bad… I'm a catholic and to be honest I don't give a damn about all their beliefs. I've plans for Atobe. You'll discover them in this chapter…_

* * *

**Journalist (J): **Hello Inui. 

**Inui (I):** Hello.

**J:** Today we will deal with Tezuka, Fuji and Atobe. And if we have time we will talk about Sakuno and her pregnancy.

**I:** Well Sakuno and Sanada's baby is born. She gave birth two days ago. It's a baby boy named Kyoshi.

**J:** Congratulation to the happy parents.

**I**: I'll tell them you send your best wishes.

**J:** Now let's start with Fuji Syusuke. What kind of relation does he have with his family?

**I:** He has a really close relation with his brother and his sister. He gets on well with his parents and that's all.

**J**: Can you explain?

**I:** His parents were never home. 2 weeks every 3 months and a little bit more during summer holydays.

**J**: Some are never home…

**I:** Yes but Fuji was a genius and he needed a lot of attention. Attention he didn't get.

**J;** I understand and what about his sister?

**I:** He is really close to Yumiko. She was like a mother to him. She went to the school meeting, cooked for him…

**J:** And Yuuta?

**I:** He was in love with him but it didn't last. He really cared about him and did everything he could to protect him. Yuuta nearly died when he was borne. Some kind of infection due to his mother's milk…

**J:** Are you kidding?

**I:** Not at all. Yuuta can't eat or drink things made of milk.

**J**: You said he was in love with him and it didn't last. Why?

**I:** Because he met Kawamura.

**J:** But it didn't last either because Kawamura met his future wife.

**I:** Yes and also because Akutsu began to roam about Kawamura.

**J**: So he was asked to join OTP5 and we know what happened after that.

**I:** Yes.

**J:** Now what is his job?

**I:** He is a photographer.

**J:** What kind of photographer?

**I:** He takes photos of everything: animal, landscape, people, singers, actors…

**J:** He must be really famous.

**I:** Yes he is.

**J:** Last question for him. The baby issue.

**I:** He said he will be the fifth to become a father. Nobody knows why. Maybe because he wants his baby to be protected by his or her brothers and sisters…

**J**: Now Atobe. He is the heir of the Atobe Corporation. First company of Japan. What is his job?

**I:** He is a businessman, head of the corporation. He is working in the marketing department at the moment. Last year he worked in the export department.

**J:** Why?

**I:** His father said that he has to know how every departments work before being allowed to rule it. The company.

**J:** It's a good idea. Now there is a strange rumor about Atobe and his family.

**I:** Oh?

**J:** I've heard from a coworker that Atobe Keigo has to be married before he could rule over his father's company. There was also something about a baby.

**I:** Never heard about the weeding thing. But the baby is true.

**J:** Can you explain?

**I:** Yes. The Atobe family wants the enterprise to stay in their family. Atobe needs an heir because he is the elder child and he will be the one to inherit the company.

**J:** What would happen if he doesn't have an heir?

**I**: The company will go to his cousin who is married and has a baby girl.

**J:** I guess that Atobe won't allow this to happen.

**I:** Your guess is right.

**J:** So what will he do?

**I:** Nothing at the moment.

**J:** Why?

**I:** Because Sakuno just gave birth and he doesn't want to burden her with his problem.

**J**: Why?

**I:** Because she nearly lost her child. She was invited to a cocktail with Atobe and someone pushed her down the stairs. She had to stay in bed during 2 months. No movements. She couldn't move.

**J:** But the baby is borne and now he can ask her to carry his baby.

**I:** He could but he won't ask her. It's too early and well he said that the company can wait.

**J**: What would happen if she refuses?

**I:** Either he leaves her or he gives up his company.

**J:** Difficult choice.

**I:** Indeed. But according to what I was told by Tezuka, Atobe is trying to find a solution to get his company without having a kid.

**J**: It's dangerous.

**I:** I know. But knowing Atobe it won't stop him. He will do anything he can to keep his company, his lovers and his Sakuno.

**J**: And Sanada's baby.

**I:** Of course.

**J:** Now let's talk about Tezuka? How do you become a fivesome guy when you used to be a top student in Seigaku?

**I:** Good question.

**J:** You have an answer?

**I:** Frustration, needs needing to be satisfied…

**J:** Seriously?

**I:** Yes. It was a way to go away from icy reputation. And it worked. No more Iceberg man when he walks in the street or in the school building.

**J:** School building?

**I:** Yes he is a world history teacher in Seigaku Senior High School.

**J**: Is he still playing tennis? I mean does he still have a link with the tennis club?

**I**: Well he makes his students run laps around the building if they didn't do their homework. He still plays tennis for fun with his lovers.

**J:** I heard that he was against the baby idea. Why?

**I:** He thought they were too young and to immature to deal with this kind of constraint.

**J:** What made him change his mind?

**I:** The happiness on Sakuno's face when she learnt she was pregnant.

**J:** What would have happened if he had been chosen to be the first father?

**I:** I don't know. My guess is he would have refused but then he would have had to face his lovers' wrath.

**J:** I heard that his family had strong prejudices about his being part of OTP5.

**I:** Yes but they accepted it because it made him happy. It doesn't mean they didn't try to make him leave them. At the beginning they even wanted to send him back to Germany.

**J:** What made them change their mind?

**I:** Sakuno.

**J:** Seems that Sakuno is the pillar of support of this relation.

**I:** Yes she is.

**J:** Ok. That's it for today. Next time we will answer your questions. Yes the audience's questions. Feel free to email us, to phone us or to send your questions by mail.

**I:** You can ask about anything. The only limit is that you have you ask things about the people we already talked about.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, bad news, I'll have to slowdown my writing. It means that I may not update this fic and my others every week as I used to do. (5 texts to translate and 2 books to read and that's just the beginning) 

Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other ones. I made all I could to write it for Sunday evening...

Next part will be questions from the audience to Inui about all the characters present in chapter 14 aka the summary. Feel free to send your questions.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

* * *

_To Adrian Mikhailov : Thanks for your review. You know I live close to the german boarder too. Atobe and the Princess Of Luxembourg? It can be a good idea but I don't know if I'll use it._

_Rupert is the name Old Fiat gave to Sakaki's son in her fic "My life". She allowed me to borrow it._

_If you ever happen to upload you comic on the net, I'll watch it, just to see how rusty my latin is. I never studied Greek and I gave up math after High School. I was just too bad…_

* * *

**Journalist (J): **Hello!!! Welcome to the last episode of Inui's Interviews.

**Inui (I):** Hello! Is it really the last episode?

**J:** Unfortunately it's true. The producers aren't happy with the audience so they decided to stop the show

**I :** I understand. But I hope they'll change their mind.

**J:** So do I. Well today we will deal with questions asked by the audience. I hope you don't mind.

**I:** No problem with me.

**J:** The first question is from Adrian Mikhailov. He wants to know if Sakaki Rupert is engaged or married.

**I:** Well he received several letters, emails and phone calls. He met several girls and introduced some of them to his family. Unfortunately it appeared that many were interested by his money so Sakaki-san didn't want to see them again. His wife asked her friends to send photos of their daughters. She gave them to Rupert who met them.

**J:** What happened next?

**I:** He fell in love with a lovely Finnish girl named Tarja Holonein.

**J**: Who is she?

**I:** She is an opera singer. Her mother is a great friend of Mrs Sakaki.

**J:** What about the wedding?

**I:** They will get married in December in Finland.

**J:** Next question. From Old Fiat. She asked you two questions. First, can you talk about the relation between Tezuka and his family?

**I:** No problem. Well he really gets on well with his family. He is an only child and was spoilt but not like Atobe. He got what he wanted as long as it wasn't useless. He asked for a laptop but he only got it when he entered university.

**J:** How did his family react when he entered OTP5?

**I:** They were shocked. His grandfather nearly had a heart attack. He dreamt of grandchildren climbing on his knees and asking him to teach them judo.

**J:** And with Sakuno?

**I:** When they learnt about her presence, it changed their opinion. They are still not pleased with the situation but they don't say anything.

**J:** Can you explain?

**I:** He has to share Sakuno with four other men. She gave birth and the baby wasn't from their son. They hoped the first baby would be his. It's quite understandable.

**J:** I heard that his grandfather refuses to see him. Is it true?

**I:** Yes. As long as he hasn't a baby his grandfather won't see him. Why? Nobody knows. Tezuka's parents try to make him chage his mind but he is really stubborn.

**J:** How did Tezuka react to that?

**I:** Not well at all. Sakuno had to threaten him with a public making out session to make him forget about this problem.

**J:** Next question from Old Fiat. You never talked about Kachiro and Katsuo. Why?

**I:** I'm really sorry but you, Mr Journalist never asked me to talk about them. What I can say is that they are an item. They are living together.

**J:** What are they doing?

**I:** They own a video club. They lend DVD or video tape.

**J:** They are doing the same job?

**I:** Yes. You can't separate them. We tried and we failed. You know, they are just like Oishi and Kikumaru. Separate them and chaos ensues.

**J:** Are you kidding?

**I:** Not at all. We separated them during one of our former school festival. They weren't able to work alone. Everything they made failed.

**J:** Now a question from Ahotep. What about Ootori and Shishido. Do they still have problems with Ootori's family?

**I:** No. Ootori's parents accepted their relation. They tolerate Shishido in their house and in their son's bed as long as they don't have sex when they visit them. You can't say they're happy about it but the happiness of their son is the most important. For the moment.

**J:** What do you mean?

**I:** They still try to make him marry a beautiful girl with whom he will have lovely kids.

**J:** What about the moving project?

**I:** Ootori accepted to move in with Shishido. They are looking for a flat in the suburb of Tokyo.

**J:** I heard that Ootori recorded another CD. Is it true?

**I:** Yes it is. Tarja Holonein sang on it. A French choir was hired too. They did a wonderful job. I listened to it yesterday evening.

**J:** But the CD isn't available yet.

**I:** I know Ootori sent me a copy of it.

**J**: Next question. From Grimale. She wants to know if Kaidoh came back.

**I:** He didn't. And he won't. He moved in with Shiba Kaori. They are planning to get married next Spring.

**J**: I was sure he would come back. Why didn't he?

**I:** Shiba is pregnant. Even if he wanted to come back he wouldn't have done it because of the baby. His parents are really happy. Their two are getting married and they will have a grand child in a little less than eight months.

**J:** Shiba is older than Kaidoh. Do his parents have problems with that?

**I:** Not at all. 10 years are nothing.

**J:** Next question is from Nazlurf. He wants to know if Atobe will stay with OTP5.

**I:** He will stay with them. He was asked to marry the Princess of Luxembourg but he refused. Not that she is ugly but he realized that he fell in love with Sakuno.

**J:** Didn't he love her before?

**I:** He liked her a lot. He was supposed to meet his future wife, the Princess, and once in the plane he thought about the life he had, about all the beautiful things that happened to him while he was with Fuji, Sanada, Echizen, Tezuka and Sakuno. He just couldn't let them alone.

**J:** Sakuno seems to be the key of this change.

**I:** She is. It's her love for her boyfriends that is behind everything. She even agreed to carry Atobe's baby next.

**J:** What did Atobe's parents say about that?

**I:** They just told him that he has to be a father before next Chrismass.

**J:** That's all?

**I :** Yes.

**J:** This question is from Egyptia. Sakuno is known for being extremely shy and clumsy. How come she is so open with her lovers?

**I:** Good question. In fact Sakuno has never been shy. It was just a façade used to calm the fangirls who hated her because her grandmother was the tennis club coach.

**J:** But why was she shy around Tomoka and the others when alone?

**I:** Because she could have been spied on.

**J:** Next question is from Lothar. He wants to know if Sakaki is still having an affair with Hanamura.

**I:** He stopped it. Not because he was afraid that his wife may discover it but because Hanamura didn't want to cheat on her young husband any longer.

**J:** That's great news. Now a question from Arsy. Why is sakuno called Ryusaki when her father family name is Takegumi?

**I:** Because Takegumi Asaki isn't Sakuno's biological father. Her mother had an affair with one of her teachers in university. Sakuno is its result. Takegumi really likes Sakuno and he wanted to adopt her.

**J:** Why didn't he do it?

**I:** Because Mr Ryuzaki refused. He didn't want his dear Sakuno to have to change her habits because of a change of name.

**J:** A question from Danacarine. It seems that many tennis players are gay. Isn't it strange?

**I:** Not at all. As I said before many of us are bisexual. How it happened I don't know. Must be something our parents did before creating us.

**J:** A question from Loïcsc1. Isn't it difficult to be considered as a walking encyclopedia?

**I:** Not at all. I enjoy learning things and sharing my knowledge with other people. It was difficult in elementary school because kids are nasty when you are not like the others. I already wore these glasses and they used to laugh at me because of that.

**J:** Last question from Princess Cockerine. Is the dog issue between Oshitari and Kajimoto solved?

**I:** Yes it is. Oshitari bought a Golden Retriever. They had to split up and Kajimoto's aunt had to die for them to solve their little problem.

**J:** So it's the end of our show. I hope you liked it. We'll try to come back as soon as possible. It'll depend on our producer's mood. Good bye Inui. It was a pleasure to meet you.

**I:** The pleasure was mine. I hope to be able to come again with plenty of new information.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Teachers are trying to kill us with all the work we have to do.

The name of the people asking question are taken from msn contact list.

For further information about the Kajimoto/Oshitari dog issue, have a look to my fic entitled A dog's dilemma.

Well, bad news: This story will put on hiatus. This chapter will be the last one. I don't know if I will go on with it.

It was really fun to write but I need to concentrate on my other projects as well as on my studies.


	21. Author's note

Well thanks to all of my readers.

Inui's Interviews was fun to write. As I said in my last note this story is on hiatus. It's not over. Please don't believe I've stopped writing it. There will be no updates till Christmas break. Why? Because I'm studying for a competitive exam, a really difficult one. I've nearly no time to write or to do anything else.

I'll try to write new parts when I've some free time. I've also other fanfictions to write and a huge project list. I decided to focus on these other stories. I mean Inui's interviews is 20 chapters long so yeah, a little pause won't hurt. It will be a little pause. In a little bit more than 7 weeks I will be on holydays again. Chrismass holydays. My favorite... I will have two weeks to write fanfictions and to work on my homeworks.

Nevertheless my studies are my first priority. I can't fail this exam. My future job depends on it so I have to pass it no matter what. If it means putting some stories on hiatus I'll do it.

But I won't forget my faithful readers. You may even get a little surprise in the next update. ;-)

PS: If you want to leave a comment PM me or send me an email because this note will be replaced by the next chapter as soon as it comes out.

Yours faithfully

Ahotep


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

* * *

**Journalist (J): **Hello!!! Our producers decided to make a show entitled "Wedding edition". Inui is here to talk about the weddings and to answer our questions.

**Inui (I):** Hello! I'm glad to be back. I hope you'll enjoy today's show. But why are doing a wedding edition?

**J:** The producers heard about the weddings of some of your friends. They asked me to cover them. That's why I called you.

**I :** May I know who the happy couples are?

**J:** Sakaki Rupert and Holonein Tarja, Kaidoh Kaoru and Shiba Kaori and to conclude Kaidoh Hazue and Osakada Tomoka. I heard you were invited to them.

**I:** Well I was invited to Kaidoh's and Hazue's wedding. I only learnt about what happened during Sakaki Rupert's wedding thanks to Sakuno and Fuji.

**J: **I guess it was difficult to attend to your former boyfriend's wedding.

**I:** Indeed. I was glad Renji was able to postpone his lecture entitled "The calculator through the ages" in order to come with me.

**J:** So we will start with his wedding. I hope you don't mind.

**I:** No problem. I'm listening to your questions.

**J**: Where did the wedding take place?

**I:** Kaidoh wanted to get married in Tokyo. Shiba didn't want. She wanted to get married in Kobe so Kaidoh being Kaidoh he agreed.

**J:** But why Kobe?

**I:** Her family shrine is there. Moreover her mother died from lung cancer two weeks before the wedding. She wanted to be close to her during this event.

**J:** I understand. But how did Kaidoh's family react to this change?

**I:** I must admit that they were shocked that their son decided to change the place of the ceremony. But when they got to know the reason they accepted it and were even glad to help to pay the extra fees.

**J:** Let's talk a little bit about the guests. Were they numerous?

**I:** It was a small wedding.

**J:** Can you explain?

**I:** Only their family and their close friends were invited.

**J: **Seigaku former regulars were present?

**I:** Yes and a few journalists. I made them run away with my new juice called "wedding night fun v3.5"

Inui took a bottle from under his chair and handed it to the journalist. Said man opened it and smelled it. His face became green.

**J:** Can you talk about the ceremony?

**I: **It was a really traditional one. Hakama and kimono were worn. Shiba had a white haori in spite of her pregnancy. Kaidoh was in black and grey.

**J:** How did the priest react when he saw a pregnant Shiba dressed in white?

**I:** He was shocked but I saved her by telling the priest that her pregnancy was the result of her drinking my "ultimate fertility juice".

**J:** And he believed that?

**I:** He did. I'm known for the unexpected results of my drinks.

**J:** What else can you tell us?

**I:** The wedding was simple and the evening wonderful. Shiba threw her bunch of flower and Sakuno caught it. According to my research it means that she will be the next girl to get married. After dessert Kaidoh and his wife left. They took a limo lent by Atobe and went to the airport where a private jet was waiting. They went to Bora Bora.

**J:** Let's talk about Sakaki Rupert and Holonein Tarja.

**I:** As you wish.

**J:** I think it was a different kind of wedding.

**I:** Yes it was. The mass took place in a cathedral. A bishop married them and choir sang Haendel's Alleluia when they exited the church.

**J:** You mean it has been a pretty expensive wedding?

**I:** Expensive isn't strong enough. The wedding took place in Finland. In Helsinky to be precise. Then they rented sleighs to travel from the cathedral to the Holonein family castle. Ice sculptures of the bride and the groom were scattered in the gardens. There were butlers and maids everywhere in the mansion. Foie gras was one of the main dishes.

**J:** And what about the guests?

**I:** Numerous. You could compare this wedding to a fit for a king wedding. Journalists were present. The whole Sakaki family, the family of Sakaki-san's wife, the whole Holonein family, Rupert's friends and Harvard's administration board were there too.

**J:** I heard that some prince and princess were present. Is it true?

**I:** Yes it is. The princess of Luxembourg was one of the guests. Her mother is the cousin of Rupert's aunts on his mother's side. I don't know who else was here but I guess Fuji took plenty of photos. I'll ask him if I may borrow them. If I can I'll show them to you.

**J:** That would be great. I also wanted to know why Fuji and Sakuno were invited.

**I:** Because Atobe was invited. Mr Ryuzaki was also present with Ryusaki-sensei.

**J:** Can you tell us why Atobe was invited. Mr Ryuzaki was invited because he works for our government but why Atobe?

**I:** Atobe is the most powerful man in the world after Bill Gates. And he is Sakaki's former student. He is at the head of several companies. You mustn't forget that the Atobe family has connection with the Holonein family. It's because of this link that he was nearly force to marry the Princess of Luxembourg.

**J**: How come Fuji and Sakuno were present?

**I:** Because Atobe agreed to come if his lovers were invited. Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, Echizen and Sakuno were there too. Little Kyoshi remained in Japan with his nanny.

**J**: Did anything bad happen during the wedding?

**I:** Not during the ceremony but during the ball. Sakaki's wife suddenly had contractions. She had to be rushed to the nearest hospital.

**J:** What happened?

**I:** Too much stress. She has to stay in bed till her baby's birth.

**J:** Now let's talk about Kaidoh Hazue and Osakada Tomoka's wedding.

**I:** It took place in Tokyo in the park where they first met.

**J:** I thought Kaidoh's family was very traditional.

**I:** They are but Hazue isn't. He didn't wear a Japanese wedding outfit. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt with black tie. His long hair was tied in a ponytail. Tomoka wore a burgundy and white dress with a long veil.

**J:** To sum it up it was more European kind of wedding.

**I:** Yes. Tomoka also threw her bunch of flowers and Sakuno caught it again.

**J:** Two bunches of flowers in three weddings. Woaw.

**I:** Yes but she won't get married. She can't marry five men.

**J:** What about the guests?

**I :** Some players from the NBA were present. Kaidoh's and Tomoka's family and friends.

**J:** Any honeymoon planned?

**I:** Not for the moment. Tomoka has to take her final exam in two weeks. She can't go away now. As for Hazue he has a basketball championship in Miami next month.

**J:** But will they leave?

**I:** Yes they will go to Bali. Atobe will lend them his cottage on the beach.

**J:** Any children planned for Rupert or Hazue?

**I:** Rupert will start trying to have a baby as soon as their house is built. They are living in his dorm on Harvard campus and it's not the best to welcome a baby. Hazue will wait. Tomoka doesn't want to have a baby, especially after having witnessed Sakuno's delivery.

**J:** Ok the show is over for today. We will air a new episode in a few weeks. I hope Yanagi-san will be able to come with you.

**I:** I'll ask him but it will be difficult. He has a really busy schedule.

**J:** I understand. We will talk about incest and twin love.

**I:** You can also include the captain complex.

**J:** We'll see. See you next time Inui.

**I:** No problem.

Inui left the TV set leaving behind a few bottle of soda with a little note on them.

"It's just a little present to thank you for welcoming me so nicely every time I come here." The bottles were dispatched and during the night you could hear many people yell and many toilets being flushed.

In his little house Inui was smirking. "Toilet-o-drink is a success!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know I'm pretty late. I forgot I had to present an essay on Language, music, words and sounds in Shakespeare's Coriolanus. I had to work on that during the holidays. And after that a friend came to visit me. When everything was over university started again.

Now about the little surprise for my faithful readers: I didn't forget. You'll get, each of you, a mini fic aka a drabble with the characters you want and the plot you want. You just have to leave the info in your review.

I know this chapter is pretty lame. I wrote at work because the kids were quiet. First time since the beginning of the year.

I'll try to write another chapter before the end of February ;)


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it? The concept of OTP5 (Sanada, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka) doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: K+

Summary: Inui is being interviewed by a journalist.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

OOCness, attempt to humor …

Dedicated to the people who, after having read "A life without you", thought I was depressed

Please read & review.

* * *

_Adrian Mikhailov : In my author's note I told you about a possible update during Xmas break. So I did it. I'm glad you liked this chapter. An Atobe/Princess of Luxembourg fic? Yes I'll do it. It will be a one-shot._

_Critique : Thanks for your reviews. Even if it's more on the flame side it's a review. First of all you don't know me. I'm not the kind of person to insult anybody (and when I say anybody I mean anybody!) without a valid reason. So if you think this fic is hurting your eyes and your brain, stop reading it._

_You also forgot that it's a fiction. When writing a fiction you don't have to stick to reality, especially when it's based on an anime._

_Oh and before I forget I'm for gay people getting married and adopting kids. They are people like you and me so we have to let them live the way they want._

* * *

**Journalist (J): **Hello Inui! I'm glad you were able to come. I don't see Yanagi-san. Will he join us later?

**Inui (I):** Hello! Well Renji won't be able to join us today. He is working. One of his colleagues called in sick and he had to replace him.

**J:** Oh that's sad because today is the very last episode of our TV show.

**I :** How come?

**J:** Our producer was fired and nobody wanted to take his place.

**I:** I understand. So what is the program of the show?

**J: **Incest and twin love.

**I:** By incest you mean the strange relation between Mizuki, Fuji Yuuta and Fuji Yumiko?

**J:** Indeed. What are the last evolutions in their relation?

**I:** Basically you want to know if there is some kind of illegal relationship. Yes there is.

**J**: Can you explain?

**I:** Fuji Yuuta and Fuji Yumiko are together.

**J:** And Mizuki?

**I:** They broke up with him but then called him again.

**J:** Can you explain?

**I: **Yumiko was sick and tired of him not paying attention to her and Yuuta of his sister hitting on him. Then they lived together like a married couple and everything was fine till they received a letter from Fuji Syusuke. He complained about Mizuki stalking him and asked them to find a solution because Atobe was on the verge of sending his bodyguards.

**J:** So they took him back.

**I: **Yes and no. Yuuta made him promise not to go near his brother and to pay more attention to Yumiko. He explained him that his sister really loved him that she has been depressed since they kicked him out.

**J:** And what about Yuuta? As far as I remembered Mizuki was in love with Yuuta.

**I:** Yuuta loves his sister and Mizuki. But I don't think he will sleep with his sister.

**J: **Why?

**I:** Because it's immoral. I know they slept together in the past but they decided they couldn't take the risk of her getting pregnant with his child.

**J:** You mean that there will be a little Mizuki in a near future.

**I: **Maybe.

**J:** What will happen to Yuuta?

**I:** He is living with them and sleeping with Mizuki. Yumiko isn't jealous. She understands her brother's point of view. She will even adopt a child with him. With Atobe's help of course.

**J:** Ok. Now I just want to ask you a few questions about the Tachibana siblings. Some rumors were spread about a hidden relation between them.

**I:** A relation? Not at all. They are really close. That's all.

**J:** But I've a photo of him kissing her on the lips.

Inui takes the photo and looks at it.

**I:** This photo is an assembling. I can even tell you who did it.

**J:** Who is it?

**I:** Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi. They used to play pranks on people when they were in Junior High. This photo is even part of a whole book entitled "forbidden love". It was a school project for their social studies class. They got a good grade for this book.

**J:** Oh…

**I:** You sound a bit disappointed. To comfort you I can tell you that the Kisarazu twins had a kind of relation before they started dating other people.

**J:** Twincest and incest? That's great. Can you elaborate?

**I:** They were really close to each other. They used to sleep in the same bed because their house was small. They liked the same music, the same TV shows. They showered together… And then they kissed. I don't need to describe what happened next.

**J:** How did their relation end?

**I:** Atsushi met Yanagisawa Shinya while shopping for his mother's birthday present. They hadn't met since the end Junior High. They chatted and went out several times before realizing that they loved each other. But the first step had been taken by Ryou. He came home one evening with a girl friend. A classmate.

**J:** So Ryou brought home this girl and their relation came to an end.

**I:** Not exactly. It came to an end when they asked their parents for separate rooms. It happened during their second year of Senior High School.

**J:** We know what happened after. Kisarazu Ryou died and his brother broke up with his boyfriend and became a priest.

**I:** Good summary.

**J:** As we have a little bit of time left, can you explain us what Buchou complex is all about.

**I:** It is a strange phenomenon that only took place in Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkai Dai Fuzuku. Some players were attracted by their captain.

**J**: Who were they?

**I:** Echizen Ryoma, Kirihara Akaya and Hyoshi Wakashi.

**J**: Why were they attracted to their buchou?

**I:** Tezuka, Atobe and Yukimura were part of the best tennis player on the Junior High circuit. They were seen as model by the other players.

**J:** Well, but they are no Gods so why did some players worship them?

**I:** Kirihara worshipped Yukimura because he was one of the rare players to beat him. Moreover he never treated him like a baby and he never hit him, unlike Sanada.

**J:** Hyoshi Wakashi?

**I:** He dreamt of taking his captain's place at the head of the tennis club. I can't really say he worshipped Atobe. I paid attention to his action and it had a little stalking aspect. Atobe didn't mind. I think it was his way to make him learn his future job as the head of Hyoutei tennis club.

**J:** Echizen Ryoma?

**I:** Ah Echizen. His ultimate dream was to defeat Tezuka and his father. He was an annoying brat. He always tried to get close to Tezuka. He even took the role of bench coach during his first year of Junior High just to be able to analyze our captain's way of playing.

**J:** Ok. It seems that Echizen didn't overcome his complex.

**I:** Are you saying that because he is part of OTP5?

**J:** Yes.

**I:** Well one can say that. But you mustn't forget that Echizen was the creator of OTP5.

**J:** I don't get it.

**I :** It's easy. OTP5 is composed of the some of best tennis players. It means challenge and Echizen likes challenge a lot.

**J:** You mean that OTP5 wasn't about love.

**I:** Yes. It was a way for Echizen to play tennis but little by little love began to creep in their hearts.

**J:** Well it clashed with what you told us in a former interview.

**I:** I know. But it became OTP5 when they were in love. Before that their association had no name.

**J: **Thanks for the information. Do you have a last think to say before the end of the show?

**I:** I would like to thank all the viewers and the people who send me letters about the show. I also want to say a big hello to my parents who made me take chemistry lesson in elementary school. I want to dedicate this last show to Renji who wasn't able to come today. I also want to thank Sakuno for her general behavior. Hadn't I been with Renji I would have married her. Atobe you don't need to send a professional killer after me. I won't try to take her away from you. And to finish I would like to wish all the viewers a happy life.

**J:** That was really nice from you Inui. Thank you for coming and answering my questions.

**I:** It was funny and I hope we'll be able to meet again soon.

Inui left the TV set. The journalist was just behind him.

Off stage you could hear many people sob.

At the other end of Tokyo, in a big mansion, Atobe flicked the TV off a big smile on his lips. After many attempts he managed to make this TV show disappear. Now he will be able to live in peace.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this chapter was the last one, the very last one of this story. I'll keep writing about Sakuno and OTP5 and about Kajimoto and Oshitari. I will write other things too.

Why did I decide to end this fic? Because it is a never ending fic and well I thought it was high time for me to finish it.

Now I will ask you to point out your favorite moments in this fic: pairings and story and maybe, I'll write a little something about them.

Last think: to the people who review without logging in or for those who don't have a FFnet account, if you want me to answer you review please leave me an email address.


End file.
